pour être avec toi
by anya-chan16
Summary: L'amour est loin d'être un sentiment pur. Il a pour origine deux pulsions qui ne cessent de s'opposer, alors quand Akashi se rend compte qu'une fille avec laquelle il affirme se jouer le bouleverse bien plus que prévu...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bâtiment inconnu (pour le moment) matinée :**_

La main sur le cœur Sakura toussait et suffoquait, elle semblait agoniser, d'un mouvement simple elle dirigea son bras vers sa bouche et y découvrit avec effroi un liquide écarlate et brillant qui ne signifiait jamais quelque chose de bon, en clair elle crachait du sang. Depuis maintenant quelques jours elle souffrait en silence elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté et d'arrogance pour en parler à quelqu'un et encore moins son équipe Rakuzan. Elle avait beau n'avoir que seize ans et être une première année comme Akashi, elle était devenue le coach de l'équipe de basket-ball grâce à la réputation qu'elle avait acquise en étant l'assistante du coach de la « kiseki no sedai » pendant ses deux années à Teiko et à présent elle était devenue le coach du meilleur lycée du japon. Le lendemain matin Akashi son camarade de classe et ami vint lui parler en remarquant son état…

-«que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment Sakura ? »fit-il avec son calme habituel, la concernée se sentit rougir elle n'allait surement pas le lui dire, déjà qu'il connaissait sa situation financière catastrophique et le fait qu'elle accumulait des petits boulots pour aider sa mère, elle n'allait pas en plus lui dire qu'elle était malade il la prendrait pour une pleurnicheuse, chose qu'elle n'était surement pas…elle était forte de caractère et fière…

-« rien Sei-kun pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? »Essaya-t-elle de mentir sans vraiment réussir, car il ne faut vraiment pas oublier que la personne en face d'elle n'était autre que Seijuro Akashi l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle.

-«tu peux mentir à tout le monde mais avec moi ça ne marche pas, à présent j'exige que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive et tu sais bien que quand je donne un ordre on doit m'obéir ! »fit-il sèchement mais il savait que si elle ne voulait pas lui dire elle ne lui dirait tout simplement pas ! car avec son tempérament on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre…

-« ce n'est rien je te dis c'est juste un petit coup de fatigue »mensonge. La sonnerie retentit, Sakura soupira de soulagement

-« sauvée par le gang »pensa-t-elle, elle n'aimait pas être confrontée aux terribles yeux d'Akashi car elle savait que face à lui elle ne représentait rien, des fois elle avait même l'impression qu'elle était la proie et lui le prédateur...mais une proie bien coriace pensa-t-elle. Le cours d'histoire commença et elle n'écoutait rien de ce que disait la bonne femme qui lui servait de professeur, elle ne voyait que ses lèvres bouger, elle se sentait fatiguée et lasse, ses paupières commençaient à se fermer, prudence ! se dit-elle ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire avoir par une torpeur insidieuse, elle songea aux entrainements éreintants qu'elle allait faire subir à ses joueurs et un sourire extatique apparut sur son visage ovale. Midi sonna et elle se rendit comme tout le monde à la cantine ou elle déjeunait la plupart du temps avec : Akashi, Hayama son senpai qui la traitait comme sa mère, Mibuchi avec qui elle aimait bien discuter, Nebuya qui certes ne jurait que par ses muscles mais avait un bon fond comme emme, sans oublier Mayuzumi qui ne se faisait jamais remarquer mais qui était présent…enfin de temps en temps.

-«vous savez qui on va affronter à la finale de l'inter-lycée ? » demanda Hayama avec son air enfantin habituel.

-« oui ce sera l'académie Too… mais j'ai entendu dire que Daiki ne jouerait pas, de toute façon même si il jouerait ça ne changera rien Rakuzan gagnera ce match » fit Akashi fermement.

-« bien sur qu'est-ce que tu crois Akashi-kun ! » même après une heure, Hayama n'avait guère cessé de se disputer avec Mibuchi, et Nebuya avait englouti la totalité des stocks de la cantine, c'était toujours comme ça les employés de la cantine avec des yeux déterminés mais c'était à chaque foi la même rengaine il mangeait tout…c'était un monstre…

« Aller on se lève »ordonna le capitaine, tout le monde obéit sans discuter à croire que c'était devenu normal de faire tout ce qu'Akashi leur disait. Ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase ou une séance éreintante les attendait. Après la dite séance, Akashi raccompagna Kirigaya chez elle et en profita pour lui parler.

-« quand diable vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive ?! »

-« je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien ça ne se voit pas ? »

-« non ! Justement ! En ce moment tu es pale et tu as des cernes sans oublier que tu tousses régulièrement, tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle ! »il marqua une pause, il avait compris …« Tu ne serais pas malade ?! »Dit-il sèchement mais dans sa voix on pouvait lire une note de chagrin et d'étouffement

-« si tu veux tout savoir moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive c'est vrai ce que tu as dit je suis pale j'ai des cernes je tousse et je crache du sang sans oublier que la nuit j'ai beaucoup de fièvre »avoua-t-elle résignée, face à lui elle ne pouvait rien.

-« es-tu allée voir le médecin ? »demanda-t-il en connaissant à l'avance la réponse

-« n…non »avoua-t-elle.

-« je vois j'étais sur que tu dirais ça »fit-il avec son arrogance habituelle « bon je passerai demain chez toi de bonne heure sois prête tu sais que je déteste attendre »lui dit-il normalement mais il ne fallait pas se tromper c'était bel et bien un ordre et quand il ordonnait on devait lui obéir car ses ordre étaient absolus

-« pourquoi ?! »fit-elle mi-surprise mi-paniquée, mais étrangement il lui sourit ce qui l'effraya encore plus.

-« c'est très simple ma très chère Sakura demain je t'emmène chez le médecin »elle allait protester mais il la coupa net dans son élan «et ce n'est pas discutable…à demain très chère »il s'en alla sans même la laisser lui répondre, en vérité son geste l'avait profondément touché et si il avait pris le soin de bien la regarder il aurait remarqué ses joues en feu et quelques larmes de joie au coin de ses iris d'un émeraude ensorcelant, elle détestait l'avouer mais elle n'était pas indifférente face à son charme unique en son genre. Le lendemain, comme promis Akashi vint l'emmener presque de force chez le médecin ce qui avait le don d'amuser les passants qui les voyaient : c'est vrai ces deux la faisaient vraiment la paire !

-« on peut encore faire demi tour je te dis que ça va passer c'est juste une fatigue éphémère ! »

-« cela m'est complètement égal Sakura je ne ferai surement pas demi tour même si je devais te kidnapper »fit-il d'un ton ferme.

-« et si je partais seule ? Ton père doit avoir besoin de toi »

-« qu'il attende en ce moment il n'est pas dans ma liste de priorités mais en revanche toi tu l'es très chère »elle rougit, il arrivait à la déstabiliser avec une facilité déconcertante, ça en devenait presque effrayant.

-« et qu'est-ce qu'il pensera si il savait que son fils perdait son temps avec une fille comme moi »cria-t-elle

-« ça ne le regarde en aucun cas »… « Aller viens »il lui prit fermement le poignet le la traina le reste du chemin. Arrivés une femme fit entrer Sakura dans une salle en demandant à Akashi d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, avant d'entrer Kirigaya lança un regard inquiet à Akashi, ce dernier le comprit et sourit ce qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Quelques temps après le médecin sortit et vint parler avec Akashi.


	2. Chapitre 2

-« alors docteur ? »fit-il le plus normalement du monde, mais face au calme de son interlocuteur le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience.

-« je suis désolé mais cela ne relève pas de mon domaine je ne suis pas spécialiste des maladies du cœur »Akashi écarquilla ses yeux

-« que voulez vous dire par les maladies du cœur ? »

-« je veux dire que son cœur est malade… »Il resta interdit, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, non il ne voulait définitivement pas y croire, il fallait admettre que c'était injuste : cette fille était déjà assez malheureuse comme ça : son père l'avait abandonnée elle et sa mère avec des dettes astronomiques et elle a du accumuler les petits boulots pour l'aider à rembourser la somme due et maintenant la pauvre elle se retrouvait avec une maladie du cœur décidemment le destin a un bien étrange humour. Akashi raccompagna Kirigaya chez elle.

-« je t'en prie Sei-kun ne dis rien à maman »surpris il tourna la tète vers elle « je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec mes sottises elle est déjà assez malheureuse comme ça »

-« ce n'est pas des sottises tu dois le lui dire, elle va te soutenir »

-« je sais mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, maman est dépassée, l'huissier de justice est venu ce matin et… » Elle se tut et commença à trembler, elle n'en pouvait plus, même si elle ne le montrait pas, la nouvelle l'avait complètement achevé, elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose s'enfermer, pleurer et crier sa peine et son désarroi immense, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais derrière son sourire se cache en fait une fille brisée qui espère qu'un jour elle sera heureuse et le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie au cœur n'arrangeait rien

-« sakura tu trembles… »

-« non ne t'inquiète pas je suis un peu secouée mais c'est rien » fit-elle avec un faux sourire, les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de l'œil ce qui n'échappa guère à la vigilance d'Akashi.

-« pleure… » Dit-il brutalement, ce qui surprit Kirigaya qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça « pleure ça te fera du bien d'évacuer ta peine… »Elle se tut, et inclina sa tête en avant, ses épaules commençaient à trembler, quelques larmes dévalèrent sur son visage puis ça devint un torrent, elle sanglotait et ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de ses spasmes provoqués par ses pleurs, puis soudainement elle s'agrippa à Akashi qui restait de marbre, mais après mure réflexion c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à s'effondrer donc il devait la consoler, il commença par mettre sa main sur le dos de son amie puis l'enlaça tendrement se fichant pas mal de ce que les passant pouvaient penser en les voyant comme ça, il était parcouru par une étrange sensation : le fait de tenir Kirigaya dans ses bras ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça…

-« je suis désolée… »Fit-elle…

-« pourquoi ça ? » fit-il amusé.

-« à cause de moi tu es tout mouillé… »

-« ne t'inquiète pas pour ça les vêtements ça se sèche non…! » il s'en alla après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit en lui faisant promettre de ne plus penser à ça car cela ne relevait pas de ses fonctions mais bien de l'avenir et que pendant ce temps, elle devait se montrer forte comme elle le faisait toujours.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard :_

Sakura se soignait et allait régulièrement chez le médecin, Akashi insistait toujours pour l'accompagner, chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre d'ailleurs, mais tant qu'il venait avec elle, elle ne posait pas plus de questions, après tout n'était-elle pas elle-même tombée amoureuse de lui ?Oui ! elle l'avait découvert comme ça du jour au lendemain, elle s'efforçait toujours à le cacher à tout prix car elle le connaissait très bien, il était trop fière et arrogant pour aimer une fille et elle savait aussi qu'il ne faisait que se jouer d'elle et quand il se lassera d'elle, il passera à une autre, elle savait que les filles n'avaient pas de place dans son cœur, d'ailleurs elle était certaine que le père de Seijuro avait déjà tracé tout l'avenir de ce dernier avant même sa naissance, c'est une évidence ! Et une pauvre fille comme elle, n'avait pas de place dans la vie d'Akashi, ça lui faisait mal, très mal même, mais elle avait fini par se faire une raison depuis tout ce temps mais l'amour reste présent. D'après le médecin l'état de Kirigaya s'améliorait mais elle n'en était pas très sure car même si les analyses avaient démontré une nette amélioration, elle avait de plus en plus mal quand son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique.

-«ou vas-tu sakura-nee? » Demanda Hayama.

-« l'équipe de Kaijo est ici à Kyôto pour un camp d'entrainement alors Ki-chan m'a demandé de le rejoindre au parc »fit-elle en souriant, Akashi fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec Kise même si ce dernier avait déjà une petite amie et qu'il était follement amoureux d'elle, Seijuro savait aussi que Kise et Kirigaya étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais le seul fait de savoir Kirigaya seule avec un garçon l'énervait.

-« tiens, Ryota est à Kyôto ?! Je voudrais bien le voir…c'est décidé je t'accompagne »

-« euh…comme tu veux » fit-elle surprise. Elle marchait silencieusement à coté d'Akashi qui avait toujours cette pointe d'arrogance propre à lui, quand elle vit au loin Kise lui faire de grands signes, elle sourit joyeusement et se dirigea vers lui en sautant dans ses bras, ils avaient bien l'habitude de se prendre mutuellement dans les bras car après tout ne se considéraient-ils pas eux-mêmes comme les frères et sœurs que la vie avait omis de rassembler dans un même utérus? Si absolument, Sakura et Ryota se voyaient comme des frères, Kirigaya l'appelait même grand frère et ça Akashi le savait très bien mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait pourquoi le fait de voir sakura dans les bras de Ryota le dérangeait-il tellement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et cela le frustrait encore plus lui qui ne cessait de dire à qui veut l'entendre qu'il était absolu

-« mon dieu Kirigayacchi tu m'as tellement manqué »fit-il en pleurant de joie.

-« toi aussi tu m'as manqué, c'est de ta faute tu ne viens presque jamais à Kyôto pour me rendre visite »Kise se frottait l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire d'idiot tout mignon.

-« je suis désolé…tiens Akashicchi tu es la ! »fit-il en remarquant enfin le capitaine, il était certes petit mais pas invisible comme emme, ça en devenait franchement vexant à la longue de plus qu'il dépassait Kirigaya qui ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-huit

-« Ryota…comment vas-tu ? »fit-il nonchalant, en vérité l'état de Ryota ne l'intéressait nullement, il n'était venu que pour garder un œil sur Kirigaya, il était très possessif et quand il décrétait que quelque chose lui appartenait personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, en clair pour lui Kirigaya était sa propriété et personne n'avait le droit d'y jour avec à part lui, après tout que ressentait-il pour sa camarade ? Rien du tout, d'efforça-t-il à croire, il savait très bien qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, il n'était pas aveugle avec ses yeux de l'empereur il voyait tout malgré les efforts de sakura pour le cacher, mais pourquoi alors s'était-il déplacé ? Pour une simple raison : protéger sa propriété, en ce moment Kirigaya lui était bien utile mais dès qu'il n'en aura plus besoin ou qu'il se lassera d'elle, il l'abandonnera, il savait que c'était immorale de sa part de jouer avec ses sentiments et que ça la blesserait énormément si elle venait à le découvrir mais les filles n'avaient pas de place dans sa vie. Mais alors pourquoi le fait de savoir sakura malade ou même le fait de se rendre compte que ce qu'il fait avec elle n'était pas juste le dévorait intérieurement ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit finalement attaché d'une manière quelconque à cette demoiselle qu'il considérait comme sa propriété, son jouet ou même son souffre-douleur ? Non il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle, mais la vérité est que Kirigaya le bouleverse bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, il était très jaloux et possessif envers elle, allant jusqu'à interdire fermement à quiconque à part lui d'appeler la jeune demoiselle par son prénom.

-« je vais bien merci de t'en soucier, alors Kirigayacchi raconte moi tout en détail »

-« si tu veux bien on a beaucoup de choses à se dire »

-« Akashicchi tu viens ? »

-« oui j'arrive » le fait que sakura aie cette complicité avec Kise le répugnait, il voulait qu'elle l'aie avec lui, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle lui donne de doux baisers sur la joue, qu'elle lui adresse ses plus beaux sourires en somme qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, Akashi se rendit compte que la manière dont il pensait à Kirigaya n'était pas normale pour quelqu'un qui se dit ne rien ressentir pour la dite demoiselle qui en vérité occupait toutes ses pensées. Il fallait se résigner et admettre que sa plus grande crainte était en train de se réaliser : il était bel et bien en train d'ouvrir son cœur à une personne, il devait réfléchir, il devait remédier à ce problème qui froissait à présent tous ses sentiments d'arrogance ou supériorité ou même son égo et son amour propre, tout en sachant que sakura était son exact opposée tant bien sur le plan morale que sociale.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir passé près de deux heure à écouter Kise et Kirigaya parler de tout et de rien, il décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller, non pas car il était pressé ou occupé, juste pour que Kirigaya se consacre pleinement à lui et non cet imbécile heureux de Ryota.

-« je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'en aille »fit Akashi.

-« hein ! Quesque tu racontes Akashicchi ? Il est trop tôt »fit-il en boudant « j'ai une idée pourquoi tu ne partirais pas, puis Kirigayacchi vous rejoindra après » Akashi se raidit, c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus, qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'allait surement pas lui dire qu'il s'était déplacé dans l'unique but qu'il ne soit justement pas seul avec Kirigaya.

-« non nii-San je dois partir je ne te l'ai pas dis mais j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler ce soir et on discutera au téléphone jusqu'au matin si tu veux »fit-elle en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue, Kise gonfla les joues d'une manière exagérée, il ressemblait à un enfant.

-« bon comme tu veux, je t'appellerai ce soir alors »

-« d'accord, j'attendrai ton appel »fit-elle souriante. Akashi soupira apparemment soulagé, sakura l'avait sauvé cette fois ce qui était le plus perturbant dans ce qui venait de se passer était le fait anormal qu'il soit jaloux de Kise, chose encore plus effrayante que cette même jalousie soit à cause de sa relation avec Kirigaya.

Une semaine plus tard :

L'équipe de Rakuzan, se dirigeait avec l'air confiant vers le gymnase ou ils disputeraient la fameuse finale de l'inter-lycée, Kirigaya qui ne se sentait pas bien ralentissait de plus en plus, son cœur lui faisait mal à chaque battement, chaque respiration c'était une sensation atroce, en sueur et les joues rouges, elle mit sa main sur son cœur et se laissa abandonnée dans les bras de Morphée, elle tomba inconsciente par terre, Akashi qui le remarqua accourra vers elle comme le reste de l'équipe.

-« mon dieu, sakura-chan, sakura-chan, réveille-toi » cria Mibuchi fou d'inquiétude

-« sakura-nee, réveille toi, Mayuzumi-San appelle vite une ambulance »

-« ouais, je sais, je sais, c'est ce que je faisais de toute façon » Akashi la saisit comme une princesse surprenant par la même occasion tout le monde présent.

-« allez jouer la finale contre Too, je vais attendre l'ambulance ici et je partirai avec elle, quand vous aurez remporté l'inter-lycée rejoignez-moi à l'hôpital »fit-il froidement, toujours avec Kirigaya dans ses bras, Mibuchi allait protester mais après le regard noir que lui avait adressé Akashi, l'idée de s'opposer à lui alors qu'il était dans cet état lui parut suicidaire, en clair ils n'avaient jamais vu leur capitaine dans cet état.

-« comme tu voudras Akashi ! »Les joueurs résignés, partirent le cœur lourd jouer la finale. Inconsciente dans ses bras et tellement innocente, il avait l'impression qu'il allait bruler tant il haïssait la voir comme ça, elle qui emplissait son cœur de joie et de tendresse et d'amour ? : sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de sa défunte mère, elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, tous les bons moments, la seule pensée qu'elle ne soit plus dans sa vie le faisait trembler de peur : sentiment qu'il ne ressentait jamais, si il avait su qu'un jour, il allait ressentir ces sentiments envers elle il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer dans sa vie afin de le rendre si vulnérable, il la haïssait d'être aussi égoïste et le laisser seul, d'abord sa mère et puis elle ? Il ne l'envisageait même pas, de toute façon il ne la laisserait pas s'en aller quel qu'en soit le prix il n'était pas encore lassé de sa présence et ne le sera surement jamais, peut-être qu'il venait juste de s'en rendre compte mais elle était sa raison de vivre, par son sourire elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser pour la première fois de vie, elle avait réussi à le libérer de ses démons, par un sourire elle avait réussi à le changer pour qu'il soit enfin lui, elle ne l'avait jamais jugé et ne le ferait jamais, cette fille si particulière avait réussi le miracle et le prodige rarissime d'avoir pénétré le cœur de pierre de Seijuro Akashi le terrible capitaine de la kiseki no sedai, l'impitoyable tyran. L'ambulance arriva enfin après une durée qui paraissait un siècle à Akashi, il monta avec elle, et découvrit avec effroi le frisson froid dans le dos de perdre une personne chère à son cœur, ça lui faisait mal de voir les ambulanciers essayer de la réanimer, mais après maintes reprises, ils réussirent l'exploit de faire battre à nouveau son cœur frêle, Akashi pour la première fois de toute sa vie soupira de soulagement. Après que les médecins aient installé Kirigaya dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Akashi partit la voir sans la moindre hésitation, quand il entra dans la chambre, il sentit un léger pincement dans son cœur, Sakura était inconsciente et soutenue par des appareils respiratoires, le tableau était horrible, Morphée refusait de la lâcher et la pauvre jeune fille luttait contre la mort, Seijuro prit une chaise et s'assit près d'elle, instinctivement il prit la main de son amie et y noua ses doigts autour des siens, il prit une décision : il allait rester avec Kirigaya jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, ce qui le perturbait était sa réaction, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de l'inquiétude envers quelqu'un pour qui ironiquement il disait n'avoir aucun sentiment : cela reste incroyable comme emme.

Pendant ce temps au gymnase de l'inter-lycée :

Too se faisait littéralement humilié par Rakuzan, ces joueurs extraordinaires étaient munis d'une volonté d'acier ils étaient inébranlables, c'était compréhensible après tout leur capitaine et leur coach étaient absents pour une sombre raison, ce fut donc Mibuchi qui prit la place de capitaine pour ce match sans pour autant changer de poste. Momoi assise sur le banc adverse, arriva à la conclusion que l'absence de sa meilleure amie dans le banc adverse et celle d'Akashi devait cacher quelque chose de grave, surtout que les joueurs de Rakuzan jouaient comme si leurs vies en dépendait et qu'ils faisaient littéralement balader Too qui sans leur ace creusaient leur tombe. Après le match remporté comme l'avait prévu Akashi par Rakuzan, Momoi décida d'aller voir Hayama.

-« bonjour je suis désolée de te déranger mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi Saku-chan et Akashi-kun n'ont pas assisté à la finale alors que ce sont le coach et le capitaine respectivement » Hayama lui expliqua tristement et l'informa qu'ils allaient de ce pas lui et toute l'équipe à l'hôpital rendre visite à leur amie, Momoi réprima ses larmes, remercia Hayama et décida d'aller voir une certaine personne, le joueur fantôme.


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure plus tard : gymnase de Seirin :

Rassemblés autour de leur coach et leur capitaine, les joueurs de Seirin parlaient de la finale de l'inter-lycée avec un certain intérêt, dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Kuroko se posait des questions quant à l'absence de ses deux amis et anciens camarades de classe, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit violement sur Momoi complètement trompée et anéanti, cette dernière se précipita dans ses bras en sanglotant.

-« que t'arrive-t-il Momoi-San ? » fit Kuroko à son amie après qu'elle se soit changée. Momoi commença par lui raconter sa dispute avec Aomine a laquelle Kuroko répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'il était comme ça de nature.

-« dis moi Momoi-San est-ce vrai qu'Akashi-kun n'avait pas joué à la finale ? »demanda Riko, les autres tendirent l'oreille animé par le sentiment de curiosité, Momoi baissa le regard pour cacher ses nouvelle larmes qui commençaient à tracer leur chemin sur son visage.

-« c'est vrai il n'avait pas joué, il n'a même pas été présent » Tetsuya sembla surpris « après qu'on ai perdu face à Rakuzan je suis partie voir un des généraux sans couronne pour me renseigner… en fait Saku-chan a fait un arrêt cardiaque sur le chemin et Akashi-kun a décidé de l'accompagner à l'hôpital, toute l'équipe de Rakuzan vont de ce pas lui rendre visite, et moi j'ai décidé d'aller la voir demain » Kuroko resta muet, très surpris et triste pour son amie qui l'appréciait tant au collège, c'est vrai il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et peu à peu ils étaient devenus de grands amis, Kirigaya avait noué des liens très solides avec la génération miracle même Midorima l'appréciait. Sans, se poser aucune question Kuroko, décida d'aller rendre visite à son amie le lendemain et ce peu importe les circonstances, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, et à présent il devait aller la voir pour lui montrer son soutien et prouver son amitié et affection envers elle. Après avoir raccompagné Momoi chez elle et lui avoir montré sa nouvelle technique, Kuroko rejoignit ses amis au gymnase.

-« dis donc Kuroko c'est qui cette Saku-chan ? »demanda Hyuga.

-« elle s'appelle Kirigaya Sakura, elle était avec nous à Teiko, elle était l'assistante de Momoi et sa meilleure amie, c'est une fille géniale »

-« et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre elle serait à Rakuzan »fit observer Kagami.

-« c'est ça, elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est très rusée, son qi est de 195, un génie de la stratégie, elle est très intelligente mais modeste, je me souviens que d'entre nous c'était celle qu'Akashi affectionnait et protégeait le plus, il aimait beaucoup sa compagnie contrairement aux autres filles »

-« c'est vrai ? »fit Kagami incrédule.

-« je t'assure, pour Akashi-kun, Kirigaya-San est spéciale, elle compte énormément pour lui, même si il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, la preuve est qu'à part lui personne n'a le droit de l'appeler par son prénom à moins d'y ajouter un suffixe honorifique, il nous a tout simplement interdit de l'appeler Sakura, il était très possessif et je ne crois pas qu'il aie changé »

-« waouh votre ancien capitaine à l'air très gentil » fit Furihata admiratif.

-« ne te méprends pas comme emme, Akashi-kun est très étrange et intimidant, il contrôle la kiseki no sedai à sa guise, il est la personne que les joueurs de la génération miracle craignent et respectent le plus moi y compris, il peut même devenir violent si on lui désobéit, et alors la quand il s'agit de Kirigaya-San je ne vous en parle même pas, il la décrit comme sa propriété à laquelle personne n'a le droit de toucher et affirme se jouer d'elle, même si pour ma part je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru, j'ai beau ne pas avoir ses yeux de l'empereur je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant »

-« je vois tes amis sont vraiment bizzard Kuroko » fit Furihata «surtout cet Akashi que tu viens de nous décrire »

-« les joueurs de la kiseki no sedai ne font pas vraiment partie des personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier de bizarres, c'est juste que ce sont des personnages très charismatiques et hauts en couleur avec une forte mentalité et des égos surdimensionnés acquis par le biais de victoires successives, ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord mais si il y a bien une chose qui les rassemble c'est bien l'amour du basket »fit Kuroko l'air un peu nostalgique.

-« ce sont surtout des monstres dans ce sport » fit Koganei.

-« c'est vrai » confirma l'ombre.

-« aller, on reprend l'entrainement » cria Riko.

-« oui coach » firent les joueurs résignés.

Le lendemain du coté d'Akashi :

Akashi fut à sa grande surprise le premier à arriver voir Kirigaya, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine de se déplacer alors qu'il n'arrêtait de se dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, ses actions allaient à l'encontre de ses pensés et ça e devenait franchement perturbant, il entra dans la chambre, ouvrit les rideaux et mit dans un vase les magnifiques roses rouges qu'il avait acheté à sa camarade, pris une chaise et s'assit, il était en train de repenser à leur relation, il dit détester cette fille et aimer la faire souffrir mais alors pourquoi était-t-il le premier à accourir à son chevet ? Pourquoi était-il jaloux de la proximité de Kise avec la jeune fille ? Cela n'était vraiment pas normal, il devait l'avouer il était très possessif envers elle mais juste parce qu'elle était son jouet et souffre-douleur ou bien… ? Tant de questions sans réponse, il savait qu'il allait l'abandonner lâchement et lui causer du chagrin mais il s'en fichait éperdument, enfin… il s'efforçait à le croire, il n'était venu que pour une raison obscure que lui seul connaissait mais au fond de lui il appréciait bien Sakura voir plus mais s'interdisait à le croire ! La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Aomine et Momoi, cette dernière fondit littéralement en larmes devant ce spectacle lamentable, puis vint le tour de Kise d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital, puis celui de Midorima farouchement suivi par Murasakibara, puis enfin Kuroko accompagné de Kagami fermant la marche. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital régnait une immense tension que seul Kagami pouvait percevoir, personne n'osait parler, les regards étaient tous orientés vers le belle endormie, Kise pleurait avec Momoi, Midorima semblait triste, Murasakibara avait cessé de manger et Akashi…rien il semblait totalement indifférent, comme si la demoiselle ne lui importait guère alors qu'il tient à elle plus qu'à n'importe, qui même si il était trop aveugle pour le voir, comportement qu'Aomine ne supportait pas, il aurait volontiers insulté Akashi mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas trop d'humeur à ça. Elle devait se battre pour se mère, ses amis, elle n'est pas seule, et il y a bien une personne qui l'attend, la personne qui n'avait pas hésité à accourir vers elle quand elle s'était effondrée, une personne qui n'avait pas hésité à abandonner son équipe le jour d'un match important pour…être avec elle.

Trois jours plus tard :

Sakura ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraudes, tout lui semblait encore floue, elle essaya de se redresser mais fut rapidement gagnée par des vertiges, elle inspecta la chambre d'un blanc aveuglant, elle était soutenue par des appareils respiratoires, elle était donc à l'hôpital, quelques larmes lui échappèrent tant elle était triste d'être aussi misérable, la vie ne l'avait vraiment pas gâté : problèmes financiers, petits boulots après les cours, maladie cardiaque et amoureuse d'un tyran, elle inclina la tête et vit des magnifiques roses rouges, tableau, qui lui réchauffa la poitrine en pensant que quelqu'un tenait à elle. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Momoi accompagnée comme toujours d'Aomine.

-« Saku-chan, enfin tu te réveilles, si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiète pour toi »fit Momoi « attends ne dis rien tu ne peux pas parler avec ces foutus appareils respiratoires »Kirigaya acquiesça positivement de la tête, peu à peu la pièce se remplissait à vue d'œil, Sakura avait tous ces amis autour d'elle, sauf bien sur Akashi, elle se baffa mentalement en voyant à quel point elle voulait le voir près d'elle, lassée et tentée de parler, elle enleva ses appareils malgré les avertissements de ses amis. Derrière la vitre se tenait debout Akashi à regarder la chambre inondée de bonne humeur, il sourit, Kirigaya était saine et sauve et c'était l'essentiel, allait-il entrer la voir ? bien sur mais quand elle serait seule, il n'aimait pas trop le boucan que faisait Momoi et Kise en criant sur tous les toits à quel point ils étaient heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée, ni les chamailleries incessantes d'Aomine et Kagami ou même les échanges électriques entre Midorima et Kise, mais Kirigaya avait l'air heureuse de les voir. Trios jours plus tard et sakura commençait à reprendre des couleurs, elle avait les joues roses et semblait aller mieux. Aujourd'hui, Akashi entra dans sa chambre avec son air froid habituel non sans cacher une pointe de joie.


	5. Chapter 5

-« bonjour Sei-kun »fit-elle naïvement.

-« bonjour Sakura comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

-« je vais très bien à vrai dire je sors après demain et je suis contente »

-« ah ! Je vois, dis moi, ils te laissent sortir ? »

-« oui avec une chaise roulante mais je ne suis encore jamais sortie »

-«je vois » Akashi sortit sous les yeux curieux de son amie, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une chaise roulante, il s'avança vers elle calmement, la souleva délicatement et la posa sur le dite chaise, Kirigaya souriait les joues en feu, et le cœur battant la chamade, que voulait-il prouver ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre de ce geste qu'elle jugeait affectueux de sa part.

-« ou allons-nous ? »fit-elle curieuse.

-« aux jardins, cela te fera du bien de prendre un peu d'air frais »fit-il avec le plus grand calme du monde. Avec douceur, il emmena son amie dans les jardins non sans lui avoir mis un chapeau blanc sur la tête, il fallait dire qu'il était très prévenant, le temps était des plus agréables, l'air était frais et pur, et les jardins étaient plus ou moins pleins, Kirigaya se sentait bien. Il s'arrêta près d'un banc ou il s'assit pour pouvoir parler un peu avec elle, il avait beau ne pas savoir par quel miracle il avait réussi à se convaincre d'une telle démonstration d'affection mais cela lui importait peu car seule le fait d'être avec Sakura lui importait, paradoxalement, il affirme ne jamais ressentir de l'affection pour elle, cela est bien contradictoire n'est-ce pas ? Mais Akashi lui-même n'était-il pas une personnalité extrêmement complexe ? Le fait de ressentir des sentiments complètement opposés pour une personne, une fille qui plus est, le faisait sincèrement réfléchir sur la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la jeune fille en face de lui, or la réalité était bien évidente surtout pour ses co-équipiers anciens et actuels, Akashi n'a jamais vraiment été confronté à ce problème qui froissait à présent toute sa logique et tout son raisonnement.

-« merci »murmura-t-elle.

-« i pas vraiment pas de quoi me remercier » murmura-t-il à son tour.

-« dis-moi comment te sens-tu ? Je veux dire te sens-tu mieux »demanda-t-il soudainement.

-«oui je vais beaucoup mieux, maintenant je n'ai plus mal quand mon cœur bat »

-« j'exige la vérité depuis quand ça dure ? » Kirigaya baissa les yeux.

-« depuis le collège je dirais, je ressentais une douleur aigue dans la poitrine, c'est une maladie chronique, je ne peux pas guérir, mon cœur est malade, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, une part de moi me dit que peut-être ce soir ma maladie m'emportera, peut-être que ce sera la dernière bouffé d'air que j'inspire, que ce sera la dernière fois que je verrai maman, mes amis de la kiseki no sedai ou même mon équipe Rakuzan avec qui je passe de très bons moments… ou…la dernière fois que je te vois…toi »fit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, à l'entente des ces mots Akashi écarquilla les yeux, il était parcouru par un étrange sentiment qui ne le plaisait pas du tout, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, il ne voulait pas non plus l'abandonner car c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, après tout il serait bien plus heureux sans elle non ? Faux ! Il ne pourra pas malgré touts les efforts du monde à la laisser tomber et il en était parfaitement conscient c'est pour cela qu'il était d'autant plus en colère contre lui-même d'être aussi faible.

-« ne t'inquiète pas Sakura… » Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui puis esquissa un doux sourire auquel s'ajoutait quelques larmes au coin de l'œil, qu'elle était adorable comme ça ! Elle bouleversait complètement Akashi qui pourtant se disait inébranlable.

-« ça te dirait une partie de shogi ? » demanda-t-il.

-« avec grand plaisir »fit-elle avec un sourire qui rendait fou le capitaine. Le lendemain, comme promis, Akashi revint voir Kirigaya et comme la veille, il lui fit faire le tour des jardins.

-« tu sors demain n'est-ce pas ? »

-« oui »

-« et à quelle heure sortira-tu ? »

-« à 9h du matin pourquoi ? »

-« je viendrai te chercher alors »

-« non ! Ce n'est pas la peine »Akashi la fusilla du regard, osait-elle contester son autorité ? Il se pencha vers elle, mordilla légèrement son oreille et lui murmura…

-« ce n'est pas discutable, très chère » Elle se sentit rougir, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se résigne à chaque fois ? Mais dans un certain sens le fait qu'il lui accorde tant d'attention la touchait profondément, elle le connaissait très bien et savait bien qu'il comptait l'abandonner, elle ne savait pas quand, mais cela allait bel et bien arriver, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse ou même l'immense chagrin que cela allait lui causer car elle savait bien qu'un garçon issu de l'une des familles les plus importantes du japon n'avait rien à faire avec une fille de la basse société comme elle, le monde est cruel, de notre temps, les gens ne se fréquentent que par rapport à leur classe sociale, en plus que représentait-elle à ses yeux ? Elle savait qu'elle était sa distraction personnelle, qu'il se défoulait sur elle, qu'il évacuait son immense pression de sale gosse de riche, égoïste et imbu de lui-même sur elle, il était sans cœur mais après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais résisté à part quelques rares fois mais la non plus, il ne s'était pas gêné de lui rappeler l'immense gouffre qui les séparait, c'était un démon sans cœur, narcissique et autoritaire, mais ce démon elle l'aimait, ce fichu sale gosse de riche était tout pour elle, et elle se détestait d'être come ça, de ressentir de tels sentiment envers une personne qui une fois lassée d'elle la jetterait sans scrupules et l'effacerait définitivement de son existence et continuerait de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, c'était ignoble de faire endurer ça à une personne, mais pour l'instant elle profitait de chaque instant passé avec lui car après tout elle ferait comme lui et l'effacerait définitivement de sa vie, ses yeux…il les avaient déjà utilisé contre elle, et une part d'elle-même le déteste pour ça, et c'est dans c'est moments la qu'elle se posait des questions : l'amour peut-il cohabiter avec la haine ? Elle était perdue, elle était très amoureuse de Seijuro mais une part de son cœur le détestait de la traiter de cette manière, cette relation ou l'amour grandit avec son taux de haine est inévitablement voué à une fin tragique d'après son point de vue, c'est vrai des fois elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'elle le détestait, car des fois il arrive que deux être s'aiment à un point ou l'un s'efface face à l'égocentrisme de l'autre, hélas cette relation était simple à décrire : l'un dominait et l'autre se soumettait et il est assez simple de deviner qui est qui et le résultat est : une immense douleur et un cœur brisé pour l'un et un control absolu pour l'autre, mais Akashi en ce moment était de plus en plus clément…elle ne le reconnaissait presque plus, il était venu la voir, lui faire le tour des jardins, il lui a même dit qu'il la ferait sortir de l'hôpital, non qu'elle allait s'en plaindre mais… ! . Pour la sortie de Sakura de l'hôpital, Akashi avait décidé sur un coup de tête que ce serait avec lui qu'elle rentrerait et surement pas cet imbécile heureux de Ryota qui avait pourtant insisté encore et encore. Seijuro entra dans la chambre avec une chaise roulante, s'approcha d'elle et saisit doucement son joyau aussi aimé que détesté et le mit sur la chaise. Dans les couloirs un vent frais se faisait sentir, Kirigaya frissonnait mais ne le montrait pas, Akashi en le remarquant retira sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de Kirigaya qui à présent avait les joues en feu.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux semaines plus tard :

D'après les médecins le cœur de Sakura allait de mieux en mieux, bien sur elle avait repris les cours, son poste de coach et son travail de maid dans un café. Kirigaya marchait tranquillement dans les vastes couloirs du lycée Rakuzan vers la bibliothèque car pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, elle avait raté beaucoup de cours et il fallait rattraper son retard, soudainement une porte de la salle de classe à sa gauche s'ouvrit, et une main attrapa son poignet et la fit entrer de force, plaquée contre un mur, elle était piégée, aucun échappatoire possible…

-« Sei-kun ? »fit-elle haletante.

-« ou vas-tu comme ça Sakura ? »fit-il avec son calme habituel, elle essayait de s'en fuir mais il la tenait ferme, face à lui, elle était complètement soumise et il profitait de sa faiblesse, il était apparemment en train de jouer une partie de shogi en solo.

-« je vais à la bibliothèque pour rattraper mon retard »fit-elle en feignant l'indifférence, alors qu'elle était complètement sous son emprise, les joues en feu et le cœur battant, dans cette pièce régnait une immense tension presque électrique, Akashi s'approcha encore plus de son visage, il pouvait même sentir le souffle ardent de Sakura contre sa nuque, soudain il se rendit compte que la jeune fille en face de lui tremblait, il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui posait aucune résistance, face à lui elle se soumettait, quoique des fois elle opposait une certaine résistance, elle était adorable comme ça, il allait l'embrasser mais se résigna, embrassant simplement sa joue.

-« je viens avec toi »fit-il en sortant de la pièce. En colère, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il jouait avec elle de cette manière, était-ce parce qu'elle était pauvre ? Ou parce qu'il évacuait sa pression sur elle ? Quel qu'en soit la raison, il n'avait pas le droit, mais pour lui cela était tout à fait normal, après tout elle était sienne, il avait le droit de jouer avec elle comme bon lui semblait. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, Kirigaya s'assit calmement en l'ignorant, prit un livre de science naturelle, un stylo et commença à étudier, Seijuro quant à lui prit un livre au hasard et commença à le lire en jetant tantôt des coups d'œil furtifs et discrets ver sa camarade. Kirigaya ne comprenait rien, elle ne voyait que des schémas et autres auxquels elle ne comprenait strictement rien, elle pensa une seconde à demander de l'aide à Akashi mais sa fierté l'en empêcha, agacée elle jeta son stylo contre le mur, soupira bruyamment et étala le haut de son corps sur la table en grommelant des injures inaudibles, Akashi baissa le livre qu'il lisait et regarda Kirigaya presque moqueur, il attendait qu'elle lui demande son aide avec impatience.

-« Sei-kun ? »fit-elle naïvement.

-« oui »fit-il avec un ton moqueur.

-« pourrais-tu m'aider avec la science naturelle s'il te plait ? »

-« en quel honneur voudrais-je t'aider » il commençait à l'énerver, il pouvait répondre par un oui ou un non.

-« parce que je te le demande gentiment »fit-elle en commençant à perdre patience.

-« d'accord je veux bien t'aider mais j'exige de toi quelque chose en échange » elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, quelle idée tordue lui avait encore traversé l'esprit ? Elle soupira, elle n'avait jamais le choix avec lui, il était toujours en position de force celui-là.

-«et que veux-tu ? »

-« je t'en informerai en temps voulu » il se leva, fit le tour de la table et vint s'assoir près d'elle, l'air confiant ne quittait jamais son visage, il commença à lui expliquer doucement pour ne pas la brusquer car il savait bien qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, Kirigaya le regardait tout semblait tellement facile pour lui, elle comprenait tout ce qu'il disait, il souriait, elle semblait comprendre, d'ailleurs, il adorait la sentir près de lui, elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait, elle rougit et détourna le regard, quant à lui, il sourit encore plus. Après l'entrainement, toute l'équipe rentra ensemble, en route Akashi parlait principalement avec Mibuchi, Nebuya avec Hayama et Kirigaya aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre avec Mayuzumi ce dernier appréciait grandement la jeune fille, ils s'échangeaient d'ailleurs régulièrement leurs romans ou lisaient tout simplement ensemble dans le toit du lycée de temps en temps…

-« tu vas mieux ? »Demanda le joueur fantôme soudainement, ayant entendu Akashi prêta une oreille curieuse.

-« oui beaucoup mieux » fit-elle souriante.

-« voila j'ai ce roman à te proposer j'espère qu'il te plaira » fit-il en lui tendant le livre et en détournant le regard pour cacher les nouvelles rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues, Akashi fronça les sourcils devant le sourire tellement adorable qu'avait adressé la jeune fille au joueur fantôme.

-« merci beaucoup Mayuzumi-chan ».


	7. Chapter 7

. Le lendemain pendant la récréation Akashi monta sur le toit, pour s'isoler un peu et surtout parler avec Mayuzumi.

-« bonjour Chihiro » Mayuzumi grogna, il n'aimait pas se faire déranger pendant ses séances de lecture, sauf si il s'agissait de Kirigaya, il faisait bien une exception mais Akashi…il n'appréciait pas sa façon de rabaisser les autres.

-« que veux-tu Akashi ? »

-« rien j'étais juste monté sur le toit pour m'isoler un peu »

-« hm ?! »fit-il pas très convaincue « bein si tu le permets j'aimerai être seul, tu vois je ne veux pas qu'on croit qu'on se parle normalement toi et moi »

-« bien sur je comprends..."il marqua un arrêt avant de reprendre «et n'oublie jamais que Sakura est à moi et à personne d'autre »fit-il froidement, Chihiro ouvrit de grands yeux, que voulait-il dire par personne d'autre ?Il allait répliquer mais Akashi descendit, il avait une idée derrière la tête : être avec Kirigaya, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, quand il la vit près de lui, il la plaqua contre un et se mit à la fixer dans les yeux, cela lui arrivait régulièrement car depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, il s'était rendu compte qu'il fallait profiter de chaque moment avec elle, car il ne savait jamais quand sa maladie l'emporterait et il regretterait toute sa vie ces moments si précieux gâchés…

-« que veux-tu Sei-kun ? » fit-elle tremblante et haletante, le souffle court et le cœur battant, elle rougissait, Akashi se redressa soudainement.

-« Sakura…aurais-tu peur de moi ? »fit-il sèchement, surprise elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, non elle n'avait pas peur de lui et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire comprendre, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle lui en voulait c'est tout

-« non Sei-kun je n'ai pas peur de toi » fit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, sa réponse le rassura quelque part au fond de lui mais alors pourquoi tremblait-elle ? « Voila comme je suis coach je me disais qu'un camp d'entrainement d'une semaine serait bénéfique en raison de la proximité de la date de la Winter cup qu'en pense-tu ? »fit-elle en changeant rapidement de sujet.

-« c'est une bonne idée »

-« ce n'est pas tout, Riko aida le jeune coach de Seirin m'a proposé un camp d'entrainement avec son équipe dans une auberge bon marché à la montagne dans les environs de Tôkyô coupée du monde, je n'ai pas encore accepté car comme tu es le capitaine j'ai besoin de ton avis »Riko et Kirigaya étaient de très bonnes amies, depuis leur rencontre récemment.

-« oui accepte c'est une bonne idée ce camp d'entrainement sera bénéfique pour Rakuzan je te laisse l'annoncer à l'équipe ce soir à l'entrainement » le téléphone de Kirigaya vibra, elle s'excusa d'Akashi, le prit et décrocha, à sa plus grande surprise c'était Midorima à l'autre bout du fil.

-« allo Midorin, pardon ? Euh je suis née le 28 décembre…donc oui je suis du capricorne…pourquoi ces questions ?... ah je vois merci au revoir » fit-elle en souriant

-« que voulait-il ? »demanda curieusement le capitaine

-« il s'est renseigné sur ma date d'anniversaire car d'après son horoscope les capricornes allaient vivre une histoire d'amour tumultueuse cet hiver »fit-elle en pouffant à la Takao « donc je disais pour le camp d'entrainement c'est oui ? »fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux

-« oui bien évidemment » « aller tu viens ? »fit-il en le tirant par le poignet.

-« ou ça ? »demanda-t-elle naïvement

-« à la bibliothèque »fit-il calmement

-« pourquoi ? »

-« pour rattraper ton retard car à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais ton professeur particulier »

-« non, non ne te dérange pas pour ça voyons » il la fusilla du regard, s'arrêta et prit son menton avec son pouce et index de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde puis murmura à son oreille.

-« crois moi quand j'ordonne on m'obéit, et toi aussi tu m'obéiras, ne ma laisse pas à t'y forcer, tu sais bien que je déteste les personnes désobéissantes »fit-il sèchement, Kirigaya avait envie de pleurer, pourquoi la traitait-il de cette manière ? Elle en avait marre d'être son souffre-douleur, était-elle si faible que ça ?, elle savait bien qu'elle devait s'éloigner de cette relation malsaine qui lui causait tant de chagrin mais elle ne pouvait pas par la seule raison qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en aller, comme on dit un prédateur ne laisse jamais s'échapper sa proie.


	8. Chapter 8

Trois jours plus tard :

Aujourd'hui était le jour J, Rakuzan se dirigeait vers la petite auberge ou ils passeraient deux semaines avec le lycée Seirin, dans le train, tous profitaient des paysages magnifiques que leur offraient cet itinéraire pittoresque, les forets défilaient devant leur yeux à une vitesse affolante, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, Kirigaya sentaient ses pupilles s'alourdir, prudence ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser gagner par le sommeil…

-« sakura-nee quand est-ce qu'on arrive » fit Hayama avec son air enfantin.

-« idiot comment peut-elle savoir ? » fit Mibuchi.

-« d'abord c'est toi l'idiot en plus j'ai demandé à sakura-nee »fit-il en se levant brusquement.

-« tu ne feras que la déranger »fit Leo en se levant à son tour, Akashi commençait à perdre patience, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se donner en spectacle.

-« Leo ! Kotaro ! Asseyez-vous tout de suite »fit le capitaine sévèrement

-« oui désolé »firent-ils en même temps, soudain Akashi sentit un poids sur son épaule, il inclina la tête et vit Kirigaya endormie, elle avait les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte, se refusant à la réveiller, il la laissa comme ça et détourna le regard pour cacher les rougeurs au niveau de ses joues. Arrivés à la gare, tous les joueurs de Rakuzan et Kirigaya descendirent du train, Sakura portait sur ses épaules la veste de survêtement d'Akashi ou y était écrit en grand caractère Rakuzan, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou ils étaient sensés rencontrer le lycée Seirin. Des voix se faisaient entendre à plusieurs mètres à la ronde, les joueurs du lycée Seirin devaient être lassés d'attendre, c'est vrai le train avait eu un peu de retard mais rien de bien méchant.

-« nous voila, nous sommes vraiment désolés pour le retard, notre train a eu un peu de retard »fit Kirigaya en s'inclinant poliment devant les joueur du lycée adverse.

-« ce n'est rien »fit Hyuga. Les deux coachs se mirent face aux deux équipes afin de donner une sorte de discours.

-« on vous prévient, ces deux semaines seront chargées, nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour s'échanger les équipes un jour sur deux, donc aucun relâchement »commença Riko

-« par contre par rapport à la répartition dans les chambres, ce sera deux par chambre » continua Kirigaya

-« pour les lycée Seirin ce sera : Hyuga et Kiyoshi, Kuroko et Kagami, Izuki et Furihata, Mitobe et Koganei, Tsuchida et Fukuda c'est bien compris ? » cria Riko.

-« oui coach » firent-ils

-« quant au lycée Rakuzan ce sera : Akashi et Mibuchi, Hayama et Nebuya, Mayuzumi et Yaguchi est-ce bien claire ? » «Et bien sur ce sera moi et Riko »

-« oui coach »peu de temps après, un couple de personnes âgées vêtu de Yukata fit son apparition.

-« bonjour nous sommes les propriétaires, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre auberge » l'auberge en question belle et spacieuse, bâtie dans le style japonais le plus traditionnel, elle était coupée de toute civilisation extérieure, les téléphones ne captaient pas de réseau dans ce coin reculé de Tôkyô.

-« merci »

-« allez vous pouvez aller ranger vos affaires » Riko et Kirigaya se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, cette dernière était très traditionnelle, probablement de l'ère Edo pensa Kirigaya, en ouvrant le balcon, elles découvrirent avec plaisir une vue imprenable sur les somptueux jardins ou un arbre centenaire se dressait fièrement, on toqua à la porte, et une magnifique jeune fille entra.

-« bonjour, et bienvenue, enfin des filles de mon âge, l'auberge de mes grands-parents attire surtout les personnes âgées donc je suis ravie d'avoir un peu compagnie, je m'appelle Yuna Hime ravie de vous rencontrer »fit-elle gentiment.

-« Riko aida enchantée »

-« Kirigaya Sakura enchantée aussi »

-« dites-moi la chambre vous plait ? »

-« elle est superbe on n'aurait pas pu en demander de meilleur » « dis moi les entrainements commencent demain non ? »fit-elle en se tournant vers sa camarade

-« oui c'est mieux pour tout le monde, les quinze jours commenceront demain »la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci sur Akashi, Yuna rougissait violement le capitaine lui avait tapé dans l'œil on dirait.

-« Sakura tu viens »fit-il calmement en ignorant royalement les deux autres jeunes filles.

-« ou ça ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-« on va faire une partie de shogi »fit-il.

-« euh… »Elle regarda vers Riko qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête « oui j'arrive tout de suite » elle se leva et empoigna le pas vers le capitaine. Dehors, Akashi décida de jouer au jardin sans savoir que Yuna les regardait depuis le balcon, dehors, ils rencontrèrent Mitobe et Koganei.

-« tu es si adorable que j'ai envie de te pincer les joues »fit Koganei, approuvé silencieusement par son ami, il allait mettre ses bras sur les joues de Kirigaya mais Akashi l'attira violemment vers lui en fusillant Koganei du regard qui prit immédiatement peur.

-« ne la touche pas »fit Akashi glaciale. Après ce petit incident Kirigaya et Akashi se retrouvèrent donc à jouer du shogi…

-« sakura… »Fit-il moqueur

-« oh…la ferme ! »fit-elle vexée d'avoir encore une fois perdue « j'exige une revanche ! »

Du coté d'Hayama, Nebuya et Mibuchi :

Hayama marchait dans les couloirs de l'auberge l'air nonchalant, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, Akashi et Mayuzumi s'étaient trouvés une distraction : l'un jouait au shogi et l'autre lisait un roman dans on ne sait quel recoin de l'auberge…et eux ils s'ennuyaient à en mourir surtout Hayama…

-« ça vous dirait une partie de basket ? »proposa-t-il

-« ouais pourquoi pas ça permettra à mes muscles de se détendre un peu »

-« je veux bien mais ce n'est pas très équitable » fit Leo, à ce moment la, Izuki, Mitobe et Koganei firent leur apparition, Hayama sourit il avait trouvé des adversaires. Dans cette auberge tout le monde vaguait à ses occupations : Kuroko et Kagami se chamaillaient sur le chien de l'ombre et le refus de Kagami qu'il dorme dans leur chambre, Riko et Yuna faisaient connaissance, Akashi et Kirigaya jouaient au shogi, Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya, Izuki, Mitobe et Koganei jouaient au basket.

Du coté de Riko et Yuna :

-« dis-moi Riko-chan qui était le garçon aux cheveux rouge de tout à l'heure ? »

-« ah c'est Seijuro Akashi, le capitaine de Rakuzan et l'ancien de la kiseki no sedai »

-« ah et Sakura-chan est sa petite amie non ? »

-« non je ne crois pas sinon elle me l'aurait dit, ils jouent juste souvent ensemble au shogi »

-« et tu sais jouer au shogi ? »

-« non mais demande à Kirigaya elle va t'apprendre avec plaisir, elle est très gentille tu sais »

-« j'ai remarqué, je lui demanderai de m'apprendre à son retour » justement, quand on parle du loup, Kirigaya venait à ce moment même de franchir la porte de la chambre, Riko grâce à ses yeux de l'analyseur remarqua une rougeur au niveau de son oreille droite, elle décida de lui en parler mais seule à seule. Yuna se leva et s'en alla promettant à ses deux nouvelles amies de revenir dans la soirée, une fois seules, Riko décida de se lancer…

-« dis-moi Saku-chan pourquoi le bout de ton oreille droit est-il tout rouge ? » couleur qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à monter aux joues de la concernée. « Aller tu peux me le dire je promets de ne répéter ça à personne »

-«c'est Sei-kun qui m'a fait ça, il trouve cela amusant de me morde l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il me chuchote quelques chose et bien sur il sait que je ne lui oppose aucune résistance, il profite de ma faiblesse, franchement je le déteste ce n'est qu'un sale gosse de riche imbu de lui-même »

-« mais tu es amoureuse de lui je me trompe ? »

-« exacte, je l'aime et ça m'énerve parce que lui il ne fait que se défouler sur moi, il dit que je suis sienne et que par conséquent il évacue sa pression sur moi, je sais qu'une fois lasser, il m'abandonnera et fera comme si je n'avais jamais existé et moi bien sur je serai brisée car comme une idiote je continue de l'aimer » fit-elle aux bords des larmes.

-« peux-tu me décrire votre relation si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Mais bien sur si tu refuses je comprendrai »

-« non je vais te dire : dans notre relation, il domine et je me soumets, il sait que je suis faible face à lui, néanmoins il sait se montrer attentionné, il aime aussi me plaquer contre un mur et mordiller mon oreille, m'embrasser dans le cou ou même le joues mais rien de plus, il est aussi très possessif au point ou personne n'a le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom sans suffixe honorifique, personne à part lui bien sur, je sais que je dois m'éloigner de cette relation malsaine mais je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais partir à moins de s'être lassé de moi, tu sais comme on dit un prédateur ne laisse jamais s'échapper sa proie, je te laisse savoir qui est qui dans cette histoire, c'est comme ça je suis amoureuse d'un tyran plus âgé de moi de huit jours »

-« je comprends c'est très complexe comme relation, c'est un exemple typique ou l'amour et la haine se côtoient, tu sais le distance entre eux est bien plus fragile que tu ne le pense, mais au fond es-tu vraiment sur que tu ne comptes pas plus que ça pour lui ? »

-« oui sure et certaine, il est bien trop fière pour s'attacher à une fille de la basse société comme moi, je suis sur que je ne représente rien pour lui ». Le lendemain matin fut l'heure du petit déjeuner, se souvenant de leur échec cuisant de la veille, les cuisiniers regardaient Kagami et Nebuya avec une expression de défi, aujourd'hui ils réussiront à rassasier ces deux montres, étant donné le style traditionnelle de l'auberge, il n'y avait qu'une seule table, elle était basse et faisait à priori 15m de longueur pour 1m mètre de largeur, Kirigaya état assise en face de Riko et à coté d'Akashi, Yuna un peu plus loin n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Riko et Kirigaya parlaient joyeusement principalement de choses mignonnes comme le chiot de Kuroko sous l'œil amusé d'Akashi qui n'avait guère cessé de regarder Kirigaya, que même le Bakagami l'avait remarqué. Kirigaya se leva imitée par Riko.

-« l'équipe de Seirin vous allez vous entrainer avec moi, levez-vous et préparez-vous, vous allez vous entrainer dehors » fit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-« l'équipe de Rakuzan même chose vous allez vous entrainer avec moi »cria Riko. Akashi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kirigaya qui discutait avec Hyuga avant de s'en aller.


	9. Chapter 9

Du coté de Riko :

Entrainer une équipe aussi prestigieuse que Rakuzan était un honneur pour la jeune fille, ces joueurs l'épataient par leurs superbes capacités individuelles, mais aussi leur personnalités totalement différentes les unes des autres mais il suffisait d'un regard de la part d'Akashi pour qu'ils reviennent à l'ordre, c'était époustouflant la manière dont ce garçon contrôlait ces joueurs pourtant aux égos surdimensionnés.

-« Bon vous allez commencer pas me faire un footing dans le foret, allez et que ça saute et on se respire bien surtout »

-« Oui ! »

Du coté de Kirigaya :

-« Nous allons jouer à un jeu, vous vous partagez en équipes de deux, la première poursuivra et l'autre sera poursuivie, toute la forêt est à votre disposition, respirez bien et à la moindre douleur ou contraction musculaire venez immédiatement me voir ai-je été bien clair ? »

-« Oui »

-« Alors allez-y ». Chaque joueur courrait comme un fou dans la forêt, et au bout de trois heures chacun rejoignit la jeune fille chargée de l'entrainer pendant la journée, pendant l'après midi les deux équipes s'entrainèrent dans un gymnase distinct de l'auberge, l'une dans le gymnase droit et l'autre le gymnase gauche. Après l'entrainement éreintant comme par magie chaque joueur se retrouva dans les sources chaudes, les salles de bain étaient atypiques.

-« Ca fait du bien de se détendre après une journée aussi épuisante » fit Mibuchi

-« C'est vrai votre coach n'est pas un cadeau franchement » cria Hayama.

-« Hm je crois que vous oubliez la votre »fit Koganei en s'enfonçant encore plus dans l'eau bouillante.

-«Je crois que cela ne sert à rien d'argumenter à ce sujet »fit remarquer Akashi.

-« C'est vrai il a raison les coachs sont aussi monstrueuses l'une que l'autre »fit Hyuga approuvé par tous les garçons présents dans les bains.

-« Kuroko j'espère que ton chien dormira dehors ce soir »fit Kagami

-« Pourquoi ça Kagami-kun ? Junior est inoffensif »fit l'ombre de Seirin.

-« Tetsuya je te signale que ton ami a peur des chiots »fit Akashi.

-« Faux »protesta Kagami « ce n'est qu'une phobie »

-« Ah je me demande si les filles sont dans les bains à coté » songea Koganei à haute voix

Du coté des filles :

-« Que penses-tu de mon équipe Seirin ? »fit Riko en s'enfonçant dans l'eau.

-« Ton équipe est très forte je dois bien l'avouer, tu as de très prometteuses recrues, et que dis-tu de la mienne ? »

-« Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire une telle puissance et une telle discipline instaurée par Akashi avec un seul regard » Kirigaya approuva. Les filles se levèrent et enfilèrent leur Yukata, celui de Riko était vert pistache, et celui de Kirigaya était rouge aux magnifiques motifs fleuris, Sakura attacha ses cheveux en un petit chignon las, laissant sa frange et quelques mèches de cheveux lui encadrer son visages, les deux filles empoignèrent le pas vers le grand salon, elles passèrent devant les garçons et s'arrêtèrent pour parler un peu avec eux, Kagami en bon américain avait mis son habit n'importe comment, cela en devenait presque risible.

-«Sakura-nee ce Yukata te va très bien, tu es magnifique »complimenta Hayama

-« Merci » Akashi prit Kirigaya par le poignet, Riko, curieuse et intriguée par les précédentes paroles de son amie, décida de les suivre, dans un couloir, Seijuro plaqua Sakura contre un mur, prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux et commença à jouer avec, tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-« Je préfère quand tes cheveux sont détachés »fit-il en ôtant l'élastique qui tenaient le chignon de son amie, cette dernière rougissait violement « comme ça je peux dire que tu es très attirante dans ce Yukata ma très chère Sakura »fit-il en murmurant à son oreille, puis il commença à embrasser son cou, Kirigaya voulait pleurer car elle savait que cela ne représentait qu'une distraction pour lui, mais pour la première fois, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, leur souffle se mélangeait et leurs langues dansaient, Seijuro trouvant que la langue de la jeune fille avait un gout exquis de fraise chaude et sucrée s'enhardissait encore et encore, en rompant leur baiser Akashi, mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Sakura qui une fois encore n'avait opposé aucune résistance, de son doigt il souligna le contours des lèvres de son amie et s'en alla en commentant que dorénavant il ne se gênerait plus de l'embrasser comme ça, d'où sa phrase « j'ai adoré t'embrasser très chère et je ne m'en priverai plus dorénavant », Riko qui avait tout vu et tout entendu, saignait du nez. Quand Sakura entra dans le salon elle avait les lèvres gonflées, Mibuchi au courant du manège de son capitaine autour de la jeune fille, le regarda avec un air accusateur qui faisait mine de dire « qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait ? » Akashi haussa les épaules et détourna le regard ce qui confirma les soupçons du vice-capitaine.

-« Ca vous dit un jeu en attendant les diner ? »fit Hayama « disons action ou vérité ? » tout le monde approuva, jugeant qu'un jeu pourrait détendre l'atmosphère, les bougies étaient allumées et la nuit était tombée dans cette petite auberge très chaleureuse.

-« Commençons par toi Kagami-kun quel est ton type de filles »fit Hayama

-« J'aime les filles belles et élégantes »tout le monde approuva la réponse de Kagami…

-«Et toi Akashi ? »

-« Mon type de fille est une fille avec de la dignité et un fort caractère, je n'aime pas les faibles» Kirigaya retenu ses larmes que voulait-il insinuer pas « une fille avec de la dignité » ? Qu'elle n'en avait aucune ? Ou bien « je n'aime pas les faibles » ? Qu'elle était faible ? Elle se mit en colère.

-« Et toi Kirigaya-San ? »

-« mon type de garçon est un garçon qui ne joue pas avec les sentiments d'une fille en profitant de sa faiblesse ou l'utilisant comme un moyen d'évacuer sa pression de foutu sale gosse de riche sur elle juste parce qu'elle est pauvre, folle amoureuse de lui et cardiaque »elle se leva les yeux pleins de larmes, personne ne comprenait cette réaction après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu, personne sauf Akashi, Mibuchi, Riko et Kuroko.

-« Sei-chan va lui courir après » Akashi se leva et trouva Kirigaya la main sur le cœur et l'autre sur le mur.

-« Sakura attends »

-« Non je t'en prie laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux plus jamais te voir de toute ma vie »fit-elle en commençant à tousser et suffoquer.

-« Alors tu es amoureuse de moi ? »fit-il en s'adoucissant soudainement

-« Oui…oui et ça été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, tu ne fais que te jouer de moi, te défouler sur moi comme un vulgaire pantin, évacuer ta pression de foutu sale gosse de riche, égoïste, narcissique et autoritaire, je ne t'ai jamais résisté pour la simple raison que je t'aime…oui je t'aime tu m'as bien entendu et je regrette amèrement…je suis pauvre je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison de jouer avec mes sentiments…qu'est ce que je représente à tes yeux ? Ce n'est même pas la peine de répondre, la phrase de tout à l'heure m'a amplement suffit…je te déteste, je te déteste…voila… va passer à une autre maintenant et efface moi de ton existence je m'en fiche je te hais de toute façon… »Elle sanglotait, les larmes ne cessaient de couler de son visage, elle recommença à suffoquer, étouffer mais cette fois-ci elle cracha un peu de sang…oui du sang sortait de sa bouche, il réalisa à cet instant qu'il tenait profondément à elle, il na savait pas encore comment ce sentiment s'appelait mais il était bien présent, il l'aimait comme jamais il ne pouvait aimer une personne de toute son existence et la seule qu'il aimerait de toute sa vie, il lui saisit le poignet et l'attira vers lui, lui effaça ses larmes et la souleva comme une princesse vers la chambre ou elle devait se reposer, réticente au début, elle se laissa abandonner dans ses bras, trop faible pour résister et trop surprise pas son geste.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que je tiens à toi malgré tout, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre tes paroles m'ont touché, je sais que j'ai joué avec toi et je m'en excuse vraiment, mais me priver de t'embrasser ça tu peux toujours rêver, je ne changerai pas mes habitudes à ton égard, l'attraction qui existe entre nous est indéniable, mais je tiens à toi et ne vas pas croire que je t'utilise parce que tu es…et si je veux t'utiliser je le ferai car tu es à moi et à personne d'autre » Contre toute logique, Kirigaya enfouit sa petite tête dans le torse d'Akashi et le serra bien fort contre elle, non pas qu'elle lui pardonné mais dans ses bras, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité et en ce moment c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il la déposa doucement dans son sac de couchage, l'embrassa sur son front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, elle ferma les yeux sans savoir qu'il la fixait. Deux jours après, Kirigaya se tenait de pied ferme et en pleine forme, prête à reprendre ce pourquoi elle était venue. Quand elle entra dans la salle à manger, elle fut très bien accueillie par l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

-« Aujourd'hui nous avons décidé d'un match d'entrainement entre les deux équipes, soyez donc prêts et mangez bien »annonça Riko, à l'entente de cette nouvelle, un flot d'excitation envahit la salle, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre mélangés à des cris de joie. Akashi se leva suivi de près par l'équipe Rakuzan, il était toujours assez perturbant de voir à quel point tout le monde respectait et obéissait à Akashi sans se poser aucune question, avant le match Kirigaya décida de prodiguer quelques conseils à son équipe.

-« Bon comme meilleur schéma possible à mon avis : Mibuchi tu défends sur Hyuga leur shooter arrière, Hayama toi ce sera sur Kagami leur ace, Nebuya sur Kiyoshi au rebond, Akashi ce sera sur Izuki leur meneur aux yeux d'aigles, et toi Mayuzumi tu défends sur Kuroko, le reste si vous vous sentez perdus sur le terrain demandez à Akashi il saura quoi faire, aller bon courage »

-« Aller gagnez moi ce match »fit Akashi avec son ton habituel, tous les joueurs se positionnèrent, l'entre-deux fut remporté par Nebuya qui passa la balle à Mibuchi qui ouvrit le score avec ces fameux trois point, depuis le terrain Akashi lança un coup d'œil à Sakura et sourit, elle semblait concentré , le match continuait avec Rakuzan en tête avec vingt point d'avance, Riko demanda un temps mort.

-« On se fait carrément balader »remarqua Riko.

-« Bien sur avec deux stratèges comme Akashi-kun et Kirigaya-San, c'était prévisible »fit Kuroko, tout le monde se tourna vers lui mine de demander des explications « Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ils jouent très souvent au shogi, et bien au basket aussi c'est un peu le même principe, ils avancent prudemment, et je crois que nous n'avons rien vu, pour faire simple, ils mènent tout le monde en bateau ici, Akashi-kun a tout sous control »

-« C'est vrai, nous devons trouver une solution afin de les contrer »

-« *Et encore il n'a même pas utilisé ses yeux* »pensa Kuroko inquiet

-« Ce n'est pas possible, il doit bien y avoir une faille »cria Kagami.

-« Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver, Kirigaya-San n'est pas du genre à laisser une ouverture et Akashi-kun s'acharne jusqu'à ce que les chances de victoires de l'adversaire soient nulles en clair, ils attendent le moment idéal de nous achever »

-« Aller on donne tout »cria le capitaine

-« Le plus important est de s'amuser »fit Kiyoshi… pendant ce temps dans le banc adverse…

-« Sei-kun comptes-tu utiliser tes yeux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, probablement, après tout nous affrontons Tetsuya »dit-il, il se leva et murmura à l'oreille de Kirigaya des mots qui la firent rougir violemment.


	10. Chapter 10

Hélas pour le lycée Seirin, le lycée Rakuzan les acheva pendant la deuxième mi-temps, ce fut une défaite cuisante mais un bel exemple de travail d'équipe et d'amour du basket. Le soir venu comme tous les soirs, tout le monde se retrouvait aux sources chaudes.

Du coté des filles :

-« Je vous félicite pour votre victoire » félicita Riko.

-« Merci mais vous avez été admirables aussi »félicita à son tour Kirigaya les joues rougies par la chaleur « j'ai promis à Yuna-chan que je lui apprendrai à jouer au shogi »

-« Je peux y assister ? »

-« Bien sur avec plaisir »

Du coté des garçons :

Les garçons faisaient un boucan des plus insupportable, parlant principalement de techniques de basket ou de filles pour certains.

-« La prochaine fois on vous écrasera »cria Kagami tout rouge à cause de la chaleur.

-« Je crois que la chaleur ne lui réussit pas vraiment »fit l'ombre

-« Je vous félicite pour votre victoire »fit Hyuga

-« Merci mais je préfère qu'on reste adversaires »nota Akashi, les garçons sortirent et enfilèrent leur Yukata, Kagami suscitait toujours les fous rire quant à sa façon de revêtir les habits traditionnels. Akashi se rendit aux jardins, il semblait attendre une certaine personne, soudain apparut devant lui Yuna…

-« Bonjour Akashi-San »fit-elle timide, Akashi détailla son interlocutrice, de longs cheveux clairs et de grands yeux bleus océans, elle était magnifique et avait un physique très avantageux, mais il détourna rapidement le regard nullement intéressé…

-« Je te félicite pour ta victoire, tu as été brillant »

-« Merci »

-« Ca te dirait de faire une partie de shogi avec moi demain j'apprendrai à jouer ce soir ? »

-« Je suis navré mais je dois refuser, il n'y qu'avec Sakura que j'y joue et anciennement avec Shintaro, peut-être une prochaine fois »fit-il froidement.

-« Oui avec plaisir »

-« Bonsoir Sei-kun, bonsoir Yuna-chan »fit Kirigaya joyeusement, et splendidement vêtue d'un Yukata jaune aux motifs fleuris, Akashi fronça les sourcils ses cheveux étaient attachés, appelée par ses grands-parents, Yuna s'en alla sous le regard soulagé d'Akashi, il plaqua Sakura contre un mur et détacha ses cheveux, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et commença à l'embrasser, puis se redressa, et avec son pouce, il dessina le contours de ses lèvres avant de les prendre dans un baiser fiévreux, Sakura s'abandonna à ce tourbillon d'émotions sans résistance, elle ne pouvait plus lui résister, en rompant leur baiser Akashi mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Sakura, et commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux brun noisettes en la regardant dans ses yeux verts émeraudes pétillants

-« Le Yukata d'hier t'allait beaucoup mieux» fit-il sans s'éloigner de son visage.

-« Parce que tu trouves que le rouge me va mieux n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle les yeux brillants de malice, Akashi sourit, elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir, il était content, il n'aimait pas quand elle était en colère contre lui, et le fait qu'elle le laisse l'embrasser était la cerise sur le gâteau.

-« Exactement, le rouge te va beaucoup mieux, dis-moi une partie de shogi te tenterait ? »

-« Oui avec plaisir »fit-elle souriante, mais avant de s'en aller, il l'embrassa encore une fois, sans se soucier des personnes susceptibles de passer et les apercevoir, et cette fois elle l'attira encore plus vers elle et mit ses mains sur sa nuque, ce qui eut encore plus d'impact. Une semaine passa le plus normalement du monde, la journée : entrainements puis le soir aux sources chaudes, rien de plus banal dans un camp d'entrainement et aujourd'hui c'était repos car enchainer comme ça les séances intensives étaient éreintantes pour n'importe quel joueur même de haut niveau.

-« Ecoutez moi, aujourd'hui, c'est votre jour de repos avant d'enchainer avec une nouvelle semaine encore plus intensive, donc vous pouvez vaguer à vos occupations ici ou descendre en ville, votre couvre-feu est de 20 :30, passé vous dormirez dehors »cria Riko. Kirigaya soupira qu'allait-elle bien faire de cette journée, elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à avoir du repos, elle allait surement passer sa journée avec Riko ou Yuna, elle entra dans sa chambre et se changea : un short blanc et une liquette à bretelle de couleur émeraude, elle était très belle comme ça, simple et discrète mais belle, en sortant, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle vit Akashi, adossé à un mur, les yeux clos en train de l'attendre.

-« Sei-kun ? »fit-elle en étouffant presque.

-« Tu viens ? »fit-il avec son ton plein d'arrogance habituel.

-« Ou ça »demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-« Nous allons faire un tour en ville, en plus je ne te demande pas ton avis tu vas venir c'est tout »fit-il en empoignant le pas « je t'attends dehors, et tu es très attirante dans cette tenue » elle rougit, elle ne s'était pas faite belle pour lui, quoiqu'il y ait un petit fond de vérité comme emme, elle sortit et le rejoignit dehors, le temps était agréable, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre, on pouvait au loin distinguer quelques têtes familières, en train de se promener et flâner en ville, comme une personne galante, Akashi offrit son bras à Kirigaya, qui l'accepta les joues légèrement rouges. Ils s'assirent sur un banc au parc…

-«Cette journée est tout simplement magnifique »fit Kirigaya.

-« C'est vrai » ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes à regarder le monde qui les entourait, l'endroit était moyennement peuplé et le temps était des plus agréables, le soleil de temps en temps se cachait timidement derrière de grands nuages, kirigaya profiterait au maximun de sa journée avec akashi pensa-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Akashi commença à se perdre dans ses pensés, il repensait notamment aux paroles de Kirigaya sur le fait qu'elle nourrisse des sentiments à son égard, personne à part sa défunte mère ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime » ces quelques mots lui ont vraiment réchauffé son cœur qui d'habitude reste impénétrable en toute circonstance, et lui que ressent-il pour elle ? Elle avait une place immense dans son cœur et à vrai dire elle occupe la majorité de ses pensées, en allant de son moindre sourire, rire aux larmes, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce flot de sentiments envers quelqu'un et ne le ressentira peut-être jamais mais Sakura entrée dans sa vie y occupera désormais une place importante et cela influera grandement son avenir ainsi que sa personnalité. Assis sur un banc du parc, ils discutaient tranquillement, quand soudainement par mégarde la main d'Akashi frôla celle de Kirigaya, guidé par un étrange sentiment, il noua ses doigts à ceux de Sakura qui d'abord surprise n'opposa aucune résistance, les joues en feu et le cœur battant, la jeune fille resserra ses doigts à ceux de son ami sans poser once de question, elle profitait juste tant que ce tourbillon d'émotions et ces papillons dans le ventre l'envahissaient. Il se leva en gardant jalousement les doigts de Sakura noués aux sien, en vérité c'était tellement plaisant de la tenir par la main qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher.

-« ou allons-nous Sei-kun ? »

-« nous promener un peu pourquoi tu veux rentrer ? »

-« non, non, non je te suis »

-« dis-moi tu vas mieux ? » elle se mordit la lèvre, allait-elle lui dire la vérité ? En réalité cela fait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle vivait l'enfer, elle avait vraiment mal au cœur et c'était insupportable et ça lui arrivait même de temps en temps de cracher du sang en clair sa santé ne faisait que se détériorer et elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais la question reste : allait-elle en informer Akashi ou non ? S'il l'apprenait quelle serait sa réaction ?

-« je vais mieux »fit-elle avec un faux sourire, on pouvait néanmoins on pouvait déchiffrer une pointe d'étouffement dans sa voix, soudain elle sentit une douleur aigu au niveau du poignet en levant les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'Akashi la tenait fermement par le poignet, il la poussa violemment contre un mur, elle avait vraiment mal, il était en colère, son regard meurtrier le lui disait, elle voulait fuir mais elle était paralysée par la peur, elle le détestait vraiment, pourquoi la trait-il de cette manière ? Elle ne serait donc qu'un vulgaire outil pour lui, elle le haïssait lui et ses yeux. Les larmes commençaient à se former dans ses iris d'une émeraude tellement pure…

-«ma chère sakura tu sais très bien que je déteste que tu me mentes » fit-il glacial, il tenait ses poignets avec encore plus de violence jusqu'à lui arracher un petit cri de douleur, elle voulait crier mais elle se rendit compte que malgré tout ce qu'il faisait subir elle l'aimait encore « tu crois que je suis aveugle ?! J'ai très bien vu que ta santé se détériorait, tu comptais me le dire quand très chère » il s'arrêta et commença à la dévisager avec de la fureur dans les yeux, il était en colère et elle l'avait très bien compris, il s'approcha d'elle, il prit son menton et la força à le regarder, et murmura à son oreille ces quelques mots « ne t'avise pas à jouer ce jeu avec moi ou crois-moi tu vas vraiment regretter » elle sursauta, les larmes commencèrent à se frayer un chemin sur ses joues, il se retourna et empoigner le pas.

-« p…pourquoi ? » balbutia-t-elle, il sourit.

-« parce que tu es à moi » elle se mit encore plus en colère, pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle n'était en rien une gentille petite fille que se laissait faire et aujourd'hui elle allait bien éclaircir les choses même si pour ça elle devait s'éloigner de ce cercle vicieux qu'est leur relation.

-« e…est-ce vraiment ce que représente pour toi ?un simple jouet, une vulgaire distraction ou même un défouloir ? » fit-elle d'une voix déchirée par les larmes.

-« que veux-tu représenter d'autre à mes yeux, tu es amoureuse de moi je le sais très bien mais rends toi à l'évidence personne ne comprendrait si je me prenais d'affection pour toi ce qui d'ailleurs n'arrivera jamais, alors que veux-tu de moi ? De l'argent peut-être… » Le bruit sourd d'une gifle résonna dans la ruelle, elle ne pouvait plus supporter plus que ça, il avait raison elle n'avait strictement rien à faire avec lui et ça tout le monde l'avait compris mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle voulait vraiment rester avec lui même si il la faisait o combien souffrir, il ne pouvait pas lui effacer ses larmes pour la simple raison qu'il en était la cause, c'était un démon mais elle était amoureuse de ce foutu démon.

-« tu as tout à fait raison je t'aime et je sais que ça ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt, et c'est vrai qui se prendrait d'affection pour une pauvre misérable comme moi ? Surement personne, je suis pauvre et j'en suis consciente, ma santé se détériore de jour en jour et pour tout te dire je me sens mourir à petit feu mais sache que je ne veux rien de toi surtout pas de l'argent car je ne suis pas comme toi, et j'ai ma fierté, je sais que toi et moi nous n'avons strictement rien à faire ensemble d'ailleurs je ne me faisais aucune illusion donc je t'en pris ne t'approche plus de moi »

-« je dois bien l'avouer il y a quelque chose entre nous que je ne peux hélas pas nommer, et finalement peu importe le nom de ce qu'il y a entre nous, je me fais toujours un immense plaisir à briser tes défenses »fit-il froid, oh grand dieu comment pouvait-il rester impassible dans une situation pareille !

-« je vais te dire le nom de ce qu'il y a entre nous : de la haine pure et simple » cria-t-elle en pleurs, il la saisit et l'attira contre lui, elle jura intérieurement, confuse de se sentir rougir, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle était en colère, mais surtout elle était amoureuse de lui et elle avait renoncé à l'idée de le nier car ça revenait à la faire souffrir.

-« tu peux essayer de te convaincre autant que tu veux mais tu restes amoureuse de moi, et si le fait que je t'embrasse te dérange alors je continuerai à le faire jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que tu m'appartiennes » et la elle fit quelque chose qu'elle ne se crut jamais capable de faire, guidée par ses pulsion, elle ferma les yeux, le saisit par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement, momentanément confus, il répondit rapidement à son baiser avec autant plus d'ardeur, il la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir ses formes, et mit fin au baiser, rouge de honte la jeune fille ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose à ce moment précis : être engloutie par la terre et ce pour toujours, oh comme il devait rire à l'intérieur !


	12. chapitre 12

-« tu vois »fit-il avec un sourire en coin, sans le regarder, elle se mit à courir les larmes aux yeux sous une pluie battante, elle courrait encore et encore tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment était d'être le plus loin possible de cet être malsain qui prenait un réel plaisir à la torturer psychologiquement mais par-dessus le marché elle lui pardonnait toujours et ce par amour, qu'elle était idiote ! mais elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même car elle avait trop rêvé et espéré avoir une personne qui n'était pas faite pour elle. Arrivée à l'auberge, elle fila à toute vitesse vers la chambre ou elle séjournait, elle ferma la porte et se laissa tomber par terre en pleurant, soudain, elle se sentit comme étouffer, elle faisait une crise cardiaque non ce n'était pas le moment, elle respirait de manière irrégulière et sa poitrine la brulait, le bruit assourdissant de son cœur était insupportable, elle serra encore plus sa main sur son torse et commença à se détendre et reprendre ses esprits, son cœur ralentissait enfin, soulagée et allant mieux maintenant, heureusement que personne ne l'eut vue…enfin presque personne…

-« que fais-tu ici Kirigaya-San ? »Fit une voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles, elle se retourna et faillit avoir une deuxième attaque.

-« tetsu-chan enfoiré je t'ai dit un million de fois de ne jamais apparaitre devant moi comme ça »fit-elle en le cognant drôlement « et que fais-tu dans notre chambre à Riko-chan et moi ? Sale pervers » Kuroko resta impassible mais si on le regardait de plus près on pouvait à peine percevoir des rougeurs microscopiques au niveau des joues et oui Kuroko rougissait et ça ne lui arrivait jamais enfin presque jamais.

-« je te signale que c'est la chambre ou Kagami-kun et moi logeons » fit-il stoïque à toute épreuve, rouge de honte elle sortit en un clin d'œil en s'excusant de mille et unes manières, Kuroko sourit légèrement cette fille était unique mais maintenant que ça lui revenait pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Et faisait-elle vraiment un arrêt cardiaque ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui cache quelques chose pas rapport à sa santé ? Le soir venu, elle comme Akashi ne descendit pas déjeuner et le reste du monde présent commençait à se poser des questions, en bonne amie Riko dit que la pauvre Sakura était lessivée et qu'elle ronflait comme un bébé dans leur chambre, pas très convaincu Kuroko ne fit aucun commentaire au risque de mettre dans l'embarras sa jeune coach. Riko se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et s'empressa vers Sakura, cette dernière avait une mine affreuse, le visage pale et les yeux gonflés, elle devait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Kirigaya fixait le vide, ses yeux émeraudes avaient perdu leur joie de vivre, qu'avait-elle bon sang ? En retirant le tatami qu'elle avait sur le dos, Riko réalisa avec effroi que le sol près de la bouche de son amie était plein de sang ainsi que son nez, c'est à partir de ce moment la que Riko commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions à propos de la maladie de Sakura, était-elle simplement cardiaque ? Non vu son état elle ne devait pas l'être, cela devait cacher quelque chose de plus grave encore mais quoi ? Qu'avait Kirigaya ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état on dirait qu'à mesure que le temps passe, sa joie de vivre s'éteint petit à petit. Riko se leva décidée à aller appeler des soins, mais Sakura l'en empêcha apparemment farouchement décidée à garder la détérioration de sa santé un secret.

-« non je t'en prie ça va passer je vais mieux » fit-elle en essayant de se lever, Riko se précipita vers elle et découvrit brulante de fièvre, effrayée elle se défit de son emprise et courra avertir le monde de son état et leur demander une ambulance, en réalité Sakura souffrait en silence depuis tout ce temps, toutes ces fois ou elle souriait elle se forçait à être forte, à mi-chemin l'entendant tousser elle fit demi-tour et repartit vers la chambre, Kirigaya vomissait du sang…du sang ! Il y en avait partout sur le sol, la pauvre s'étouffait, Kirigaya sortit de son sac un médicament et le prit en vitesse et simula un sourire et commença à pleurer.

-« je t'en prie Riko-chan n'en parle à personne…je t'en prie… »

-« mais, si je te laisse comme ça tu vas… »Elle s'arrêta net.

-« non je ne vais pas mourir, c'est juste une petite crise, Riko-chan si tu alertais ne serais-ce qu'une personne je ne te le pardonnerais jamais »fit-elle en pleurant « je t'en prie fais le pour moi » Riko baissa le regard, résignée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne prenne pas soin d'elle, au contraire elle l'aidera du mieux qu'elle le peut. Derrière la porte un certain jeune homme avait tout entendu. Kuroko descendit pour rejoindre les garçons en bas, il était d'une extrême pâleur enfin plus que d'habitude…

-« Kuroko »cria Kagami, l'ombre s'approcha et s'assit à coté de lui « grand dieu qu'est-ce qui t'arrive on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme » fit-il apeuré.

-« non ce n'est rien Kagami-kun »


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Une semaine plus tard :_**

-« ah ! Notre bon vieux gymnase m'a manqué » fit Hayama en souriant naïvement.

-« le camp d'entrainement est terminé nous devons à présent réunir l'équipe afin de mettre quelques points au clair » fit Kirigaya. Arrivés au gymnase, tout le monde s'assit et écouta parler Sakura avec un certain intérêt.

-« commençons par le commencement : Seirin est une équipe jeune fraichement formée, ils ont de bons éléments mais ils ont comme emme leur faiblesse. Kagami Taïga leur ace, c'est un grand gaillard bien bâti et né pour jouer au basket, sa plus grande force et sa détente, ses jambes sont en béton néanmoins sauter comme ça doit être très éprouvant pour lui et c'est la raison pour laquelle sa coach lui fait faire un entrainement spécial, sa plus grande faiblesse, il reste très prévisible on peut deviner qu'il va dunker avant même qu'il n'y pense mais il reste redoutable la preuve est qu'ils ont battu Ryota Kise et Shintaro Midorima ce qui n'arrive pas par hasard, il a même réussi à stopper les tirs de Midorima grâce à se détente, puis vient Teppei Kiyoshi c'est l'un des généraux sans couronnes aux même niveau que Kotaro, Reo et Eikichi… »Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle saignait abondamment du nez, soudainement affaiblie et pale, elle sortit du gymnase en courant et commença à vomir du sang…bon sang qu'avait-elle ? Sa santé empirait de jour en jour, son cœur s'accélérait et elle était constamment fatiguée, elle n'en pouvait plus, à ce rythme la elle s'écroulerait bien avant la finale de la Winter cup, c'était sur elle devait aller voir un médecin. Sur le chemin du retour, elle fut interpellée par Akashi, bien sur fidèle à elle-même elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard mais c'était apparemment mal le connaitre, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la plaqua contre un mur, mais ce dernier se redressa rapidement et écarquilla les yeux devant la mine affreuse de Sakura : elle était pale, affaiblie et presque sans vie, il n'en arrivait pas à y croire, était-ce vraiment toujours la jeune fille pétillante et pleine de vie qu'elle était au collège ? La jeune fille dynamique et adorable qui avait su gagner l'amitié de tous les membres de la génération miracle ainsi que la sienne ? Non ce n'était pas elle, en ce moment il avait en face de lui une personne rongée par la maladie et réellement affaiblie par la surcharge de travail, il ressentit alors une sorte de pincement au cœur, voir Kirigaya dans cet état le touchait et l'attristait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il se dit à ce moment la qu'il devait vraiment ressentir quelque chose pour la mettre sur son dos et la ramener chez elle en la portant, Kirigaya n'avait même plus la force de lui résister, elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras autour de lui, elle n'en pouvait plus, chaque matin elle s'armait de courage et de patience pour faire face à cette nouvelle journée, cette fille était vraiment courageuse.

-« Sei-kun…merci, je ne sais si j'aurais pu continuer à marcher comme ça »fit-elle en renonçant à mentir, il tiqua quelques secondes et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état habituel.

-« ce n'est rien et je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans le camp d'entrainement » fit-il avec son air calme habituel, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle, cette sensation de sécurité lui avait manqué, comme quoi la maladie changeait vraiment la personne, la preuve : sakura est à présent devenue morne et constamment fatiguée, la pauvre ! Des fois elle se demande si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que le destin ne s'acharne autant sur, mérite-t-elle vraiment tout ce châtiment ? Non elle était des plus adorables et pourtant…

Le lendemain, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde Kirigaya n'était pas présente aux cous ni aux entrainements chose extrêmement rare étant donné qu'elle ne ratait aucun des deux, Mayuzumi commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et à songer à la triste mais logique possibilité que Kirigaya soit gravement malade, enfin autre chose qu'une soi-disant maladie cardiaque c'était impossible vu les symptômes qu'elle présentait : fièvre, fatigue, anémie, perte de poids plus ou moins importante, sueur, saignement du nez plus ou moins abondants, toux sanglante et autres, Chihiro se redressa tous ce qu'il venait de décrire, ces symptômes il venait justement d'en entendre parler en cours, il avait de plus en plus peur de comprendre, il ferma son livre et pria intérieurement pour que sakura ne soit pas atteinte de cette maladie vicieuse. Le lendemain, Kirigaya fut pour le soulagement de son équipe présente, faible mais présente, quelque chose avait changé en elle, son regard était vide aucune joie ne se reflétait dans ses yeux émeraude ensorcelants, elle ne souriait presque plus ou lorsqu'elle le faisait elle semblait profondément affectée, aujourd'hui pour peu on aurait juré qu'elle était brisée psychologiquement et ça Seijuro l'avait parfaitement remarqué, il s'isola avec elle et l'obligea sous la contrainte de lui répondre.

-« j'exige que tu me dises immédiatement ce qui t'arrive Sakura pourquoi n'étais-tu pas chez toi hier ?» cria-t-il en lui tenant violemment le poignet, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper, néanmoins elle pouvait déchiffrer dans sa voix une certaine pointe d'inquiétude qui lui réchauffa le cœur oui Akashi Seijuro s'inquiétait pour elle et il était passé chez elle pour la voir.

-« Sei-kun….. »fit-elle tremblante « j'étais hier partie voir un médecin et suis… » Elle s'arrêta, les larmes commençaient à se former, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle refoulait sa peine depuis si longtemps, Akashi s'impatientait de plus en plus et il le lui faisait très bien comprendre.

-« et tu es quoi ? Réponds bon sang !» fit-il en colère.


	14. chapitre 14

-« je suis atteinte d'une leucémie aigu avancée, c'est un cancer du sang Sei-kun un cancer ! » cria-t-elle avec une voix brisée « ils disent que je dois suivre une chimiothérapie aux Etats-Unis mais les chances de succès ne sont que de 50% » fit-elle en sanglot, Akashi s'écarta surpris et choqué par la nouvelle, il n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles, non il ne voulait définitivement pas la croire, elle devait surement plaisanter mais Kirigaya ne mentait jamais, il était désemparé et perdu, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et se serra de douleur, il était si triste qu'il ne savait même plus comment réagir étant donné que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, la vie était cruel parfois, il était bien décidé à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider quitte à tout sacrifier il ne laissera jamais Kirigaya lui filer entre les doigts même si il devait l'enchainer il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde se faire ronger par un cancer.

-« ne t'inquiète pas je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, dis moi juste que tu ne me déteste pas » fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, le fait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne l'aimait pas le hantait il s'en voulait amèrement, elle le serra encore plus contre elle et enfouit sa petite tête dans le torse du jeune homme qui se retrouvait à rougir malgré lui alors que ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

-« je ne te déteste pas Sei-kun » fit-elle avec son innocence habituel, il écarquilla les yeux et rougit encore plus, il aimait la sentir contre lui, sa chaleur suffisait à faire s'évaporer tous ses doutes si seulement ce moment pouvait durer toute une vie se dit le redoutable capitaine !

-« dis-moi j'espère bien que tu vas te soigner » fit-il.

-« oui bien sur je vais me battre contre le cancer comme ça je pourrais rester avec toi » fit-elle naïvement, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait dire, elle rougit violemment et s'empressa de corriger son erreur « toi et les autres bien sur »dit-elle toute étourdie, souriant en coin, cinq secondes ne passèrent pas avant qu'il ne l'embrasse mais cette fois ci Kirigaya se rendit compte que ce baiser était différents de tous ceux d'avant, se pourrait-il que celui la soit spécial ? Le fait même d'y penser la faisait perdre ses moyens. Le lendemain matin quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle retrouva Yuna son amie de l'auberge au lycée Rakuzan, elle venait d'arriver, cette dernière sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Kirigaya, elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies, elles étaient tout simplement faites pour s'entendre, Yuna était une jeune fille sympathique et gentille qui adore Sakura qu'elle considère comme la meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, c'est vrai vivra seule dans une auberge reculée de la population avec seulement ses grands-parents ça n'aidait pas vraiment niveau vie sociale mais l'arrivé de Kirigaya et Riko a bouleversé sa vie et elle leur est éternellement reconnaissante au point de vouloir intégrer le même lycée que Sakura.

-« sakura-chan tu m'as tellement manqué »fit-elle en pleurant drôlement de joie, sakura l'imita.

-«toi aussi Yuna-chan ça me fait plaisir qu'on soir dans le même lycée »

-« à moi aussi mais sinon comment va ta santé ? »fit-elle inquiète, Kirigaya baissa la tête mais à quoi bon lui cacher la vérité elles étaient amies après tout et elles se disaient absolument tout donc…

-« j'ai découvert qu'en réalité je suis atteinte d'une leucémie aigu un cancer du sang » Yuna resta muette tellement elle était surprise et choquée à la fois, une leucémie ? C'est horrible…

-« je suis désolée je ne voulais pas… »Fit-elle honteuse.

-« oh non, non, non ne t'inquiète pas je vais me battre de toutes mes forces j'ai juste peur de ne plus pouvoir assumer pleinement mon rôle de coach de l'équipe pleinement en plus la Winter cup est dans pas longtemps » avoua-t-elle

-« je peux t'aider si tu veux je t'assure pourquoi je ne deviendrais pas manager ? Comme ça je t'aiderai avec les garçons et ça t'enlèveras un poids des épaules, aller sakura-chan accepte » fit-elle suppliante, Yuna était vraiment gentille, elle était surtout une véritable amie, en plus il fallait se rendre à l'évidence elle avait besoin d'aide donc…

-« et tu t'y connais quelque chose ? » demanda Kirigaya curieuse.

-« absolument rien du tout »sakura resta choquée « mais je vais faire de mon pour mieux apprendre tu sais tant qu'on a de la volonté rien n'est impossible c'est ce que je crois en tout les cas et moi je suis prête à tout pour aider ma meilleure amie, ne t'inquiète pas je vais travailler très dure » fit-elle en souriant, Kirigaya la prit dans ses bras et la remercia en pleurant de joie, elle venait à peine d'arriver mais elle lui avait enlevé un poids immense de ses épaules maintenant il ne lui restait qu'un seule problème : comment payer ses soins ? Cette question n'avait cesse de trotter dans sa tête et il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse mais elle voulait guérir, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle avait encore tant de choses à découvrir, tant de choses à faire, en réalité elle venait juste de commencer à s'ouvrir au monde, elle était bien décidée à combattre se leucémie et être avec Akashi oui elle allait tout faire pour être avec lui…

L'après-midi au gymnase était un grand moment dans la vie de Yuna elle allait faire la rencontre d'une personne qui allait changer sa vie à jamais…Elle empoigna le pas en compagnie de Kirigaya, cette dernière ouvrit bruyamment la porte du gymnase et fit ses joueurs s'aligner, elle n'en avait pas l'air mais après Akashi elle était la personne qu'ils craignaient le plus au club de basket, ce petit brin de femme avait réussi au prix de grands efforts à se faire une place dans ce club ou les hommes régnaient en maitre, Kirigaya avait réussi à imposer son autorité malgré le fait qu'elle soit la benjamine du club se dit Yuna émerveillée par les talents de son amie, à son tour maintenant prouver sa valeur.

-« les garçons je vous présente Yuna Hime, la nouvelle manager du club…je vous préviens si elle vient se plaindre auprès de moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je vous ferai faire cinq fois plus d'exercices et croyez moi je ne plaisante jamais avec ça » fit-elle sadique, les garçons étaient tétanisés Akashi souriait et regardait sakura elle semblait avoir oublié sa maladie, c'est bien il en était content, peut-être que la venue de Yuna au club n'est pas une si mauvaise chose après tout sauf si elle essayait de lui voler sa Sakura la il n'hésitera pas une seconde à la virer du club de basket se dit-il en songeant au fait que sa chère précieuse passerait plus de temps avec la nouvelle arrivante qu'avec lui il ne la laisserait pas faire quitte à devenir rivale avec une fille pour l'affection d'une autre fille ! Je l'avais bien dit Akashi Seijuro est une personne très compliquée et complexe et c'est bien ce qui fait son charme unique en son genre. Le lendemain matin en marchant vers l'école, Kirigaya remarque une petite boite en carton sur laquelle y était écrit 'adoptez-moi', curieuse, elle s'approcha de la boite et y découvrit un magnifique petit chiot de la race d'Akita, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, elle venait de se prendre immédiatement d'affection pour le petit qui lui rappelait le célèbre chien « Hachiko » qui attendait son maitre mort pendant dix ans quotidiennement dans la gare de Shibuya, sous le charme de ce petit bout de chou elle décida de l'adopter et le nommer Hachiko aussi, heureusement que l'endroit ou elle l'avait trouvé était près de chez elle, elle revint sur ses pas et prétexta avoir oublié un manuel important, elle cacha Hachiko dans sa chambre et repartit en direction de Rakuzan.

-« Sakura je ne savais pas que tu aimais les chiots »fit une voix derrière elle, surprise elle s'écarta et regarda drôlement son interlocuteur.

-« Sei-kun ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque et oui j'adore les chiots et depuis quand es-ce que tu es la ? »

-« une dizaine de minutes, le chiot c'est un Akita pas vrai » fit-il sur de lui

-« oui et j'ai décidé de l'adopter » fit-elle avec un air de triomphe qui amusa le capitaine

-«et tu l'as nommé comment ? » fit-il avec son ton habituel

-« je l'ai nommé Hachiko »

-« tellement prévisible » soupira-t-il désespéré, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

-« tu n'aimes pas les chiots »il soupira encore une fois, on dirait qu'il soupire souvent ces derniers temps…

-« je n'aime pas les chiots désobéissants c'est aussi simple que ça »fit-il avec le plus grand calme du monde, la jeune fille soupira, elle s'attendait à cette réponse elle le connaissait si bien que ça en devenait presque effrayant, c'est vrai ils s'étaient réconciliés, elle ne lui en voulait plus enfin plus comme avant mais au fond de son cœur il y quand même un peu de haine elle reste minime mais présente, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner complètement le fait d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments, à cause de lui elle a connu au collège l'humiliation et beaucoup d'autres séquelles psychologiques mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même était comment pouvait-elle continuer à aimer ce garçon sans cœur et autoritaire ? Elle ne savait pas et à vrai dire elle avait fini par renoncer à connaitre la réponse parce que peut-être qu'elle aussi son attachement envers lui n'est-il pas aussi pur que ça enfin de compte, finalement leur relation reste malgré tout malsaine mais une chose était sur : elle aimait Akashi, elle l'aimait profondément même comme personne et il en était parfaitement au courant mais ce dernier n'a jamais répondu à ses sentiments enfin selon elle en tous les cas. Arrivés au lycée les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe ou il y avait déjà Yuna qui à peine à la vue de Kirigaya lui sauta au cou, sakura sourit tendrement elle appréciait beaucoup Yuna et s'était déjà habituée à la présence de cette dernière. Yuna est une magnifique jeune fille pleine d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, elle est ouverte d'esprit et très gentille, Sakura et le reste de l'équipe l'avaient déjà adopté même Akashi semblait l'apprécier mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre quand même Kirigaya restait de très, très, très, très loin sa favorite, en réalité elle n'avait pas vraiment de rivale étant donné qu'il ne pensait à aucune autre fille à part elle la jeune demoiselle ne la savait pas et tant mieux il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire une telle déclaration il ne la ferait peut-être jamais même sous les pires tortures mais qui sait le connaissant on est jamais sur de rien avec lui…


	15. Chapter 15

l'entrainement avait commencé et Kirigaya était toujours éblouie par le talent d'Akashi sans bien sur que les autres ne s'en rendent compte, Yuna lui était vraiment d'une très grande aide elle ne la remercierait jamais assez, c'est dans ces moments que l'on reconnait vraiment les vrais amis et Yuna en faisait invraisemblablement partie, elle était certes un peu maladroite mais son geste la touchait énormément, elle n'avait pas encore annoncé à son équipe le fait qu'elle soit atteinte d'un cancer de la moelle osseuse et elle allait le faire sur conseil enfin ordre d'Akashi car d'après lui c'est mieux que l'équipe sache que leur coach soit malade et ne puisse pas éventuellement assister à la Winter cup ou même imagier l'éventualité d'arrêter momentanément ses fonctions bien sur il avait dit ces mots froidement mais si il les avaient dit autrement Kirigaya en aurait été surement surprise, elle siffla dans son petit sifflet gris et demanda l'attention de ses joueurs, tous s'exécutèrent et faisaient à présent face à leur jeune coach.

-« voila j'ai une importante annonce à faire donc écoutez moi attentivement » fit-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante, les garçons commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter : ils n'avaient jamais vu la jeune fille leur parler de cette façon, elle prit une grande inspiration et se donna deux gifles histoire de se motiver « voila il se trouve que je suis atteinte d'une leucémie aigu, et que ce soit plus ou moins grave, je tenais à vous le dire pour que vous soyez préparés à l'éventualité ou je ne puisse pas assister à la Winter cup ou même arrêter mes fonctions de coach, voila c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, ce soir le duo de corvée de nettoyage du gymnase est Akashi-kun et Hime-San » fit-elle en souriant naïvement comme si de rien n'était, Mayuzumi s'approcha d'elle et la gifla ce qui provoqua la colère d'Akashi mais les trois généraux sans couronne connaissant leur capitaine le retinrent de commettre l'irréparable.

-« tu me fais pitié » fit-il froid, Sakura à terre ne le regarda même pas tellement elle était choquée par son geste brusque « tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait s'inquiéter pour toi pour que tu sourisses comme si de rien n'était ou comme si il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ? Personnellement je ne le ferai jamais, je sais que tu veux pleurer et je m'en fiche alors j'aimerai savoir une chose à quoi joue-tu exactement ? » Kirigaya indignée et blessée se releva et le gifla à son tour, elle semblait en colère mais les larmes au coin de l'œil trahissaient son immense désarroi.

-« je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'inquiéter pour moi que je le sache Mayuzumi-San ni toi ni personne d'autre, et pour te répondre franchement je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que l'on s'inquiète pour moi et non je ne joue à aucun rôle, et si je veux faire de mon cancer une blague ou une plaisanterie, c'est mon problème après tout senpai tu n'as rien à y perdre je serai la seule à mourir non ? bon Akashi-kun et Hime-San nettoyez moi ce gymnase et les autres dehors » ordonna-elle avec une voix déchirée par la colère, elle sortit du gymnase en pleurant et dans une ruelle elle s'accoua à un mur et commença à tousser, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et y découvrit du sang, elle jura intérieurement, quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots, non de dieu qu'avait-elle fait au destin pour mériter tout ça comme si ça ne suffisait pas il fallait qu'elle n'aie pas les moyens de se soigner aux Etats-Unis, donc est-ce la fin ? Allait-elle mourir après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ? Allait-elle être rongée par une maladie vicieuse après s'être damnée au travail pour aider sa mère ? Si c'est ça la récompense de ses efforts elle s'en saurait passée mais comme Kirigaya n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, elle décida de se battre jusqu'au bout, oui elle allait se battre et en ressortir encore plus forte qu'avant comme on dit la fortune favorise toujours les fous non ? Elle empoigna le pas quand soudain un hurlement aigu se fit entendre, elle se retourna et vit une femme se faire agresser, sans hésiter une seconde elle décida de partir la sauver mais comment ? Dans son état elle ne pouvait rien faire à moins d'utiliser la ruse bien sur, elle s'avança calmement et esquissa un sourire.

-« oh salut Sakura-chan au fait comment va ta tuberculose ? Ah je devrais peut-être m'éloigner de toi au risque de mourir lentement aussi »fit Kirigaya et souriant, l'agresseur lâcha la jeune femme en l'insultant et partit en courant, la victime était une grande blonde aux yeux bleues qui semblait très sympathique, elle s'approcha de Kirigaya et la remercia.

-« merci infiniment qui sait ce que ce pervers m'aurait fait mais une question pourquoi m'appeler Sakura ? » fit-elle.

-« c'est mon prénom et dans le feu de l'action c'est le seul qui me soit venu à l'esprit » fit Kirigaya en souriant naïvement en se grattant l'arrière e la tête.

-« je te remercie infiniment, au fait moi c'est Alexandra Garcia ravi de te connaitre »fit-elle en l'embrassant, rouge et confuse Kirigaya la regarda avec des yeux ronds, alexandra commença à rire, suivie de Kirigaya apparemment Alex avait l'habitude d'embrasser chaque personne à coté d'elle.

-« moi c'est Kirigaya Sakura…ravie de vous connaitre aussi… »Fit-elle en s'inclinant poliment « à l'avenir faites plus attention à vous »

-« oui ne t'inquiète… »elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle resta horrifiée devant une Kirigaya morne qui crachait du sang, cette magnifique jeune fille qui venait de la sauver était en train d'agoniser, pour la rassurer Kirigaya hocha la tête et prit un calmant.

-« de quoi souffres-tu exactement ? » fit Alex.

-« je souffre de leucémie aigu et d'insuffisance cardiaque» la jeune femme voulant en savoir plus proposa à Kirigaya de venir avec elle dans un café pour en discuter tranquillement, n'ayant rien à y perdre Sakura la suivit sans faire d'histoires.

-« alors pourquoi te soignes-tu pas ? »

-« pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai pas les moyens, je vis seule avec ma mère, mon père nous a abandonné après avoir accumulé des dettes astronomiques, il est parti et s'est remariée avec une femme âgée extrêmement riche, pour rembourser les dettes et éviter que notre maison soit saisie, maman accumule les petits boulots comme femme de ménage ou dans un pressing en bref un peu partout, bien sur ça ne suffit pas donc moi aussi à l'âge de quatorze ans j'ai commencé à jongler entre les cours et le travail, des fois je remplace maman comme femme de ménage pendant qu'elle travaille ailleurs, nous commençons peu à peu à rembourser nos dettes mais bien sur la somme est astronomique, l'huissier de justice a donc commencer à embarquer des meubles, sur le coup maman a vendu tous ses bijoux même sa bague de fiançailles, alors maintenant que je suis malade je n'ai pas les moyens de me soigner avec une chimiothérapie elle se tue au travail pour m'aider mais si elle continue comme ça… »Kirigaya s'arrêta les larmes commençaient à se frayer un passage le long de ses joues, Alex émue par son histoire se sentait obligée de l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas laisser une fille aussi gentille que Kirigaya mourir de l'intérieur.

-« ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider, après la Winter cup je dois repartir aux Etats-Unis avec Teppei Kiyoshi pour qu'il subisse une opération au genou et un rééducation, je t'emmène avec moi et je te paierai touts tes soins ne t'inquiète pas laisse moi juste faire » fit-elle, quand les paroles résonnèrent clairs dans le cerveau de Sakura, cette dernière recracha le jus d'orange qu'elle avait bu, elle regarda son interlocutrice avec un air très surpris comme si elle ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

-« je ne pourrai jamais demander à quelqu'un de me prêter de l'argent je suis désolée mais je dois refuser »fit-elle en s'inclinant poliment alexandra se mit à rire

-« mais non je ne te prête pas de l'argent voyons je te paie les frais de tes soins sans aucun retour »fit-elle

-« pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour une personne que vous venez à peine de rencontrer » alexandra la regarda sérieusement

-« il m'est inconcevable de te savoir malade alors que tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, je vois très bien que ta santé se détériore et qu'à ce rythme la ce sera un miracle si tu tiens six mois et la encore j'arrondis, je veux te remercier convenablement Sakura-chan ! » hésitant grandement, elle finit par accepter.

-« merci, merci vraiment vous êtes la personne la plus généreuse au monde, vraiment je ne saurai jamais comment vous remercier »fit-elle en prenant alexandra dans ses bras et en pleurant de joie.

-« je te signale que tu m'as sauvé d'un pervers » elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller, Kirigaya mit sa main sur son cœur et regarda vers le ciel, les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses magnifiques iris émeraudes, elle allait guérir, elle allait vraiment guérir, le simple fait d'y songer la faisait pleurer de joie, avoir rencontré cette femme extraordinaire relevait bien du miracle. Le lendemain après avoir parlé du problème avec sa mère en lui expliquant, Kirigaya se dirigea vers le gymnase, un magnifique sourire était présent sur son visage que les joueurs n'avaient pas vu depuis bien longtemps.


	16. Chapter 16

-« la Winter cup approche de plus en plus et en réalité il ne reste qu'une semaine mais comme Rakuzan a remporté les inter-lycées donc nous sommes qualifiés d'office mais attention je vous défends de vous reposer sur vos lauriers, sous-estimer son adversaire sera la cause de notre perte donc j'ai décidé de doubler vos entrainements » fit-elle avec un sourire sadique qui effraya à l'avance les joueurs présents.

-« mais sakura-chan a décidé que la veille de la cérémonie d'ouverture nous partirons dans un onsen » se hâta Yuna à ajouter pour motiver les joueurs mais fidèle à son esprit fougueux, Kirigaya se plaça derrière Yuna et en souriant malicieusement, elle mit ses mains sur la poitrine abondante de Yuna et fit rougir les garçons.

-« le plus chanceux pourra voir le bonnet d 90 de Yuna » à peine eut-elle le temps de finir que tous les garçons étaient déjà en train de s'entrainer les joues en feu au simple fait de songer aux…Yuna boudait et Sakura riait aux éclats ce qui fit sourire en coin Akashi qui quelque part en lui était vraiment ravi de la voir rire de cette manière, les entrainements à Rakuzan étaient toujours éprouvants mais ils portaient toujours leurs fruits, les joueurs étaient très bien bâtis physiquement et grâce à l'enseignement sévère de leur lycée, ils avaient tous un morale de gagnant même Kirigaya n'acceptait pas la défaite et pout tout dire c'est une très mauvaise perdante. Elle demanda l'attention de ses joueurs et en profita pour leur parler de la Winter cup et laissa ensuite la parole au capitaine.

-« comme vous le savez, depuis cinq ans, Rakuzan est le champion incontesté de la Winter cup, et ct hiver je n'accepterai pas la défaite donc vous avez intérêt à ne pas me décevoir »fit-il froidement, les joueurs effrayés hochèrent difficilement la tette tellement il dégageait un aura menaçante. A la fin de l'entrainement, Kirigaya se dirigea vers la sortie et vit Mayuzumi en train de l'attendre, elle l'ignora et continua son chemin toujours en colère contre lui.

-« tiens essaie de lire ce roman » fit-il en passant et en lui mettant le livre entre ses mains, elle allait le lui rendre mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déjà perdu de vue, elle pesta contre la misdirection et rentra chez elle. Elle monta les escaliers et rejoint son petit chiot, elle tenta une énième fois de lui faire rapporter la balle mais rien à faire, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit tendrement entre ses bras

-« Hachiko, il est temps de te promener et comme aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de congé tu as de la chance » elle se leva souriante, enleva son uniforme et le troqua contre des habits très simples et discrets, elle laissa ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient toujours à la nuque détachés, elle était fin prête elle laissa un mot à sa mère pour l'avertir qu'elle allait au parc ainsi que le salaire qu'elle avait gagné ce mois-ci, elle prit Hachiko et sortit, le temps était agréable mais comme ils étaient en hiver, elle n'aurait pas dit non à une veste bien chaude mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour autant que son adorable chiot semblait aux anges de courir de cette manière, quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne sente un poids sur le banc à coté d'elle, elle tourna la tête et rougit de façon adorable, Akashi était près d'elle, tant mieux elle allait l'informer qu'après le winter cup elle partirait pendant une durée indéterminée aux Etats-Unis afin de s'y soigner, elle prit une grande inspiration et se motiva mentalement, aller courage il n'allait pas la tuer non ?

-« Sei-Kun je dois te parler de quelque chose »fit-elle drôlement anxieuse, ça en devenait même risible, il la regarda avec son air hautain qui la déstabilisa quelques secondes, elle se reprit et se donna deux gifles pour s'encourager « voila comme tu sais ma leucémie est arrivée à un stade avancé »commença-t-elle très sereinement et pour réussir cet exploit elle ferma les yeux afin de ne pas être confrontée encore à ses terribles yeux de l'empereur « et ma santé se détériore et d'après les médecins à ce rythme je ne survivrai pas six mois c'est pour ça que je dois suivre une chimiothérapie intensive aux Etats-Unis mais comme je n'ai pas les moyens j'ai perdu tout espoir »continua-t-elle « mais l'autre jour un miracle s'est produit j'ai sauvé une femme d'un violeur et elle s'avère être une connaissance de Teppei Kiyoshi un des généraux sans couronnes elle m'a proposé de m'emmener avec elle aux Etats-Unis et de me payer ma chimio en compagnie de Kiyoshi » elle s'arrêta car les larmes de joies se frayaient un chemin sur son joli visage « tu te rends compte Sei-Kun je vais guérir…je vais vraiment guérir »fit-elle en souriant, les larmes de joie coulaient en abondance ce qui faisait sourire Akashi qui était après tout content pour elle, pris d'une pulsion il l'attrapa et la serra très fort contre lui, d'abord surprise elle répondit aussitôt à son étreinte et rougit violement.

-« tu vas assister à la Winter cup ? »fit-il presque indifférent après l'avoir relâché, ce manque total d'émotion faisait toujours réfléchir Sakura sur le fait qu'il ait un cœur ou non c'est vrai comment rester de marbre après ce qui venait de se passer, mais habituée à sa présence elle n'était plus autant surprise voir pas du tout.

-« oui je vais y assister mais je pars après la finale avec un peu de chance on pourra toujours être dans le même classe »fit-elle souriante, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et se mit à cracher du sang, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Akashi, elle suffoquait et semblait agoniser, tellement que ses yeux pleuraient sans control, difficilement elle prit un calment dans sa poche et le prit rapidement, elle regarda vers son ami qui la fixait avec un air très perplexe, sans même savoir ce qui se passait, elle se retrouvait soulevée dans ses bras, elle avait beau se débattre il la tenait ferme

-« lâche moi »fit-elle indignée et confuse d'autant rougir

-« tais-toi tu me donnes la migraine »fit-il froid « appelle ton chiot et demande lui de nous suivre »continua-t-il avec son ton glaciale habituel, il était toujours comme ça il agissait de façon tellement étrange et illogique qu'elle avait presque envie de crier et lui demander la raison de son comportement mais ayant peur de lui elle se taisait toujours c'était à chaque fois la même histoire ça en devenait franchement blessant de se sentir sous la domination d'une personne froide et sans scrupule surtout si l'on est pauvre ça bafouait vraiment notre fierté mais comment faire dans ce cas très paradoxale ou la personne pour qui notre cœur chavire fait elle-même tout son possible pour nous détruire, Akashi faisait la même chose avec Sakura il la détruisait psychologiquement elle ne comprenait vraiment pas et une part d'elle même le haïssait pour ça, pour la faire souffrir ainsi mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle tellement en sécurité dans ses bras ? elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit Akashi sourire, elle frissonna et se ressaisit, ils étaient arrivés, il la dépose sur son lit et s'assit à son chevet en la regardant de haut en bas avec un air plutôt indifférent, le petit Hachiko dormait, Il se leva et s'en alla, n'ayant pas le courage de le retenir elle le vit s'éloigner et sortit de chez elle, elle tomba à la renverse sur son lit et se laissa charmer par Morphée.


	17. Chapitre 17

Le lendemain comme à son habitude, elle se préparait tranquillement mais sa santé empirait de plus en plus et les saignements du nez se faisaient de plus en plus fréquent, elle était constamment fatiguée et n'avait plus d'appétit, pour oublier elle s'approcha de son chiot et prit une balle, Hachiko ne rapportait jamais les balles qu'elle lui lançait et ça l'énervait franchement d'autant que ce matin aussi il ne voulait rien savoir. Au gymnase elle avait décidé de tripler les entrainements

-« bon maintenant séparez vous en deux groupes et affrontez vous allez ne me regardez pas bande de fainéants » fit-elle en sifflant bruyamment dans son petit sifflet, les joueurs s'activèrent sans broncher surtout en vu du regard d'Akashi qui les surveillaient tous, une seule erreur avec Sakura et c'était la fin pour eux voila comment ils interprétaient son regard menaçant, le groupe ou se trouvait Akashi finit victorieux enfin le contraire aurait étonné tout le monde. Sur le chemin du retour la jeune Kirigaya saigna encore du nez mais cette fois ce fut Mayuzumi qui fut en sa présence

-« continue comme ça et je serai obligé de faire un discours chiant à ton enterrement »pesta-t-il n détournant le regard, nullement touchée elle sourit au contraire

-« ne 'inquiète pas Mayuzumi-San je vais bientôt guérir » ne voulant pas ouvrir le débat il en resta la mais il fut quand même choqué par le ton serein de Sakura qui on le voyait bien était dans un état pitoyable, en arrivant chez elle, elle enleva son uniforme et se dirigea au café dans lequel elle travaillait, encore une autre journée ou elle voyait de précieuse minutes de sa vie s'envoler, mais elle songea au fait qu'elle avait toujours un petit espoir de guérir, elle se baffa mentalement et se ressaisit dans une semaine c'était la Winter cup l'évènement le plus attendu de l'année et hors de question de perdre, après des heures de surcharge pour un salaire minable, la jeune demoiselle état encore plus fatiguée que les autres jours elle ne se sentait du tout en forme, son cœur battait de façon inquiétante et le sang qu'elle crachait était de plus en plus abondant et foncé, elle releva les yeux et vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de tomber à la renverse inconsciente venait-elle de mourir ? Non elle était bien en vie mais très faible ce énième arrêt montrait bien à quel point son état était chaotique, elle gisait la sur le sol recouvert de neige seule sur une immense tache de sang cramoisie…

 ** _Six jours plus tard (veille du premier tour de la Winter cup) :_**

Six jours passèrent après son malaise, elle remerciait intérieurement son sauveur qui n'était autre que Nebuya qui sortait d'un restaurant voisin, cette fois-ci elle failli vraiment y rester, sa santé d'après le médecin se détériorait de jour en jour et son état était bien grave mais elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait bientôt s'envoler aux usa afin de se soigner Sakura soupira, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital, elle admirait inlassablement depuis une heure les flocons de neige par milliers colorer la ville de Kyoto, elle sourit en se consolant qu'elle pourrait sortir aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs au prix d'immenses efforts qu'elle avait obtenu la permission du médecin en contre partie elle devait se déplacer en chaise roulante et porter un petit appareil respiratoire constitué de deux tubes qui lui passaient par les narines, une canule pour être exacte, se sentant misérable elle ne put réprimer quelques larmes aux coin de ses iris, quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur trois silhouettes qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille

-« Sakura-nee tu sors aujourd'hui non ? »Cria le plus enthousiaste, avec son sourire enfantin il était tout simplement adorable, la jeune fille lui sourit

-« oui Kotaro-chan, mais je ne pense pas être présente je n'assisterai qu'à la finale» fit-elle en forçant un sourire, Hayama baissa les yeux triste, il voulait tant que son amie guérisse enfin de cette maladie pourtant le cancer était bien difficile à éradiquer et il commençait à douter que les frêles épaules de Sakura puisse supporter plus que ça mais il savait que la sous-estimer revenait à mal la connaitre !

-« tiens Saku-chan je t'ai apporté des sushis que j'ai moi-même préparé » fit un grand dadais aux yeux verts, la jeune eut des étoiles dans les yeux

-« merci beaucoup Leo-chan » le jeune homme sourit sous l'air innocent de la jeune fille, soudainement la porte s'ouvrit, ces cheveux rouge sang, ces yeux vairons, ce regard glacial, pas de doute possible c'était bien leur terrible capitaine, ce dernier balaya la pièce du regard, les trois autres comprirent immédiatement qu'il voulait être seul avec la jeune fille qui rougissait violemment, étant à présent que deux dans la chambre d'hôpital, une étrange tension pesait dans la salle, elle était presque visible, Akashi prit une chaise et s'assit en dévisageant la jeune fille en face de lui

-« tu ne vas assister qu'à la finale n'est-ce pas ? »fit-il avec son ton indifférent habituel, la jeune fille hocha la tête il venait de voir juste !

-« oui, je dois me reposer, même pour la finale je serai clouée à cette foutue chaise roulante » fit-elle dans un élan de colère « je ne peux même plus utiliser mes jambes ! »fit-elle en se lamentant sur son pitoyable état

-« tu ne devrais pas te plaindre »fit-il durement, Sakura sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds

-« je ne me suis jamais plainte que je le sache » dit-elle en commençant à hausser le ton, la tension commençait à se ressentir, ça sentait la dispute !

-« repose toi c'est mieux pour toi et ne commence pas à hausser le ton avec moi on reparlera une prochaine fois » il se leva et empoigna le pas vers la porte, faisant mine de l'ignorer !

-« est-ce un avertissement ? »fit-elle sur un ton de défi mais trahie par ses tremblements.

-« Sakura, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, ce n'est pas en étant insolente que tu pourras guérir » fit-il sèchement.

-« non ! je ne suis pas insolente ! je ne te comprends plus ! Et arrête de dire que je me plains je suis en train de mourir et toi tu ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ne te plains pas ? J'estime que j'en ai le droit après tout, je ne survirai peut-être pas et toi tu t'en fiches ! aller va-t-en» cria-t-elle, surpris Akashi se retourna vers elle et la regarda d'un regard mauvais, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit violemment, allait-il la frapper ? allait-il encore la rabaisser et l'humilier comme il le faisait constamment ? Ou allait-il encore une fois l'ignorer royalement ? il se mordit les lèvres et se leva sans mot dire et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui signe de sa fureur, oh non ! Ils venaient encore de se disputer, Sakura serra son oreiller avant d'éclater en sanglots pourquoi refusait-il de comprendre ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il de voir à quel point son comportement la blesse énormément, la jeune fille n'est plus qu'à un poil de la dépression, il devait vraiment la haïr pour la traiter de la sorte et pourtant aveuglée par l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui porte elle ne peut que subir les séquelles psychologiques d'une relation dominant-dominée ou elle était malheureusement la dominée mais ou elle était surtout malheureuse !


End file.
